Heartfilia's heartbeat
by Kill Lisanna
Summary: Heartfilia, in ancient and forgotten language, meant 'fallen from above'. Although Lucy never had forgotten about it. Never, from Great War in Heaven billions years ago. Now her past and Lisanna's return are taking her personal happiness. Will she accept it and throw her life for the world's sake? I do not own Fairy Tail or series 'The Fallen', their authors do. After Edolas.
1. Prologue

**Hello there! I Come back with prologue of story, which I started writing before "Great Orchestra of Christmas Charity"**

**It's only prologue so i'm not expecting you to write many reviews, but although that i'll still write it till the end.  
**

**Read & enjoy!  
**

* * *

Heartfilia, in ancient and forgotten language, meant _'fallen from above'_. Although Lucy never had forgotten about it. Never, from Great War in Heaven bllions years ago. Now her past and Lisanna's return are taking her personal happiness. Will she accept it and throw her life for the world's sake?

* * *

**Prologue**

Prologue includes present characters that will come across the story, but are unknown for many readers. If someone wants to know more about them I recommend reading series _**"The Fallen" **_by Thomas E. Sniegowski. Some information's copied from Wikipedia.

**Aaron Colbert- **18-years-old teenager, he is a Nephilim, the child of a human woman/angel pairing, and that he is being pursued by a group of angels called the Powers. He is a son of Morningstar and Lucy's godson. It's said that he will bring peace on earth and in heaven and save everyone from suffer. His look will be presented in later chapters.

**Verchiel**- The bloodthirsty leader of the Powers. He is ruthless, cruel and brutal. He wants to destroy Aaron and other Nephilims and his brothers-angels, he don't hesitates killing humans either. His task is complicated by Lucy and her Walker team.

**The Powers**- The villains in my and original author's story. A powerful host of angels who act as enforcers, carrying out what they perceive to be the wishes of God, destroying what they see as being offensive to the Creator. They blindly follow Verchiel's every orders.

**Camael**- Former leader of the Powers. He abandoned his position of authority many millennia ago having grown tired of the violence perpetrated by The Powers' mission. Now he is Aaron's mentor. Lucy's old friend.

**Gabriel**- Aaron's speaking dog. (I don't know if I will put him in my story, but just in case).

**Morningstar (Lucifer)**- Aaron's father and Lucy's friend. Because of him, the Great War in Heaven started. After banishment he ordered Lucy to form forces against Powers and then Walkers was formed. He and Lucy seems hiding something before everyone. Something important, about war in heaven.

**The Walkers –**team formed to fight with Powers and to protect Morningstar's one and only offspring Aaron. They come from other worlds (something like Edolas) and they master's different powers.

I thought it would be fun if I added some characters which everyone knows (or just most of them XD), so here it comes, the 10 great Walkers:

Lucy Heartphilia – first Walker, immortal

Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist)

Faust Asutsuo (Necromancer)

Len Hao and Yoh Asakura (Shaman King)

Allen Walker ( -Man)

Mephisto Kucabara and Idamaria (Defense Devil)

Haru Glory (Rave Master)

Aang (Avatar: The last airbender)

Dominikov (Murder Princess)

Harry Dresden (Dresden files)

* * *

**That's all if it comes to** **prologue. I don't have idea when I'll add first Chapter, but it's already written in my notebook. In the first place I want to say, that everything in there is fiction, I based on already written tale, with mixed by me characters etc. I AM NOT gonna apologize if i hurt somebody's religious feelings. I'm deist, so it's not touching me. If it's hurting you, don't read it then.**

**Bye ^^  
**

**~Kill Lisanna  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Paradise Lost

**First chapter is already out! It was quick, I must say ;) I want to thank for every review, favourite and follows. When I checked up my prologue today I was really shocked, I didn't expect that. My best friend said, that i looked hilarious XD  
**

**Okey, now Chapter One and some explanatation at the bottom.  
**

**Read & Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Paradise lost**

_**You Said that I am an Angel. I smiled, but said nothing, because you ran off to her. I think, I don't deserve that name. Because in my opinion, you are crueler.**_

"_**There aren't crueler creatures than the angels."**_

_**~Thomas E. Sniegowski**_

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

Heartfilia. That name is a curse. You won't forget about your past and won't be happy for long with that name. For me, it also prevents me from forgetting about promise I made with one of fallen angels, after losing war in heaven. I saw more cruelty and brutality, than any creature should so it was normal that I was seeking for happiness.

**But I am Heartfilia. Happiness isn't for me.**

I saw it coming. Lisanna returned and everyone was overjoyed. Even me, although I felt something is about to happen, something will change soon. I haven't had to wait long.

Lisanna is sweet, kind and pure, like a cherub. But whenever I look or talk her, I feel like she is disgusted by me.

For the first week, we only celebrated Lisanna's return; I noticed that everyone forgot about my presence, even Master. My team stopped going on missions with me, simply leaving me behind. Natsu and Happy stopped sneaking into my house, even Levy doesn't notice me like the others. I knew that my happiness is slipping away from me. The last time, when somebody talked to me, was when Natsu kicked me out of the team- he and the rest of the team called me weak and useless.

_Flashback_

"_We are kicking you out of team Lucy; you are pretty useless and weak. We don't need someone that weak in our team to stop us from turning stronger. "Said Natsu with serious face._

"_Man… How can somebody be so weak- only new born are that weak. And cowards." Added Gray and others only nodded._

"_With you out of team Lisanna can join. From the beginning it was her place, to say the truth you were only her replacement." Said childishly Natsu then he and Gray went to Lisanna, hearing her calling them._

"_Do something with you being weak, it's __pathetic and everyone will take profit from it." Said coldly Erza and went after her friends, leaving me all alone in the darkness called despair._

_End of flashback_

Oh, how much they didn't know. They did it, so they could replace me with Lisanna.

**On this world, is it so little happiness that it can't be shared among two people?**

2 months passed since they kicked me out of the team. Everyone ignored me, and I felt like a ghost. I even wondered how I could be replacement of Lisanna. She is cute, lovely and so much better than me in every way possible. But knowing that, only caused me more pain and seal which caused my heart to beat, broke and my heart stopped beating (_**A/N: Lucy is complicated character in this story, so I/she will explain everything about her in later chapters.) **_I can only feel pain- physical and mental, any other feelings doesn't exist for me anymore. Sometimes with the help of great amount of strength I manage to show something more than hurt and pain.

I only show in the guild to take another solo mission now. That day, when Natsu and Lisanna announced their relationship, I heard somebody's singing a song. A song which, symbolize end and begin. I knew that song too well. End of me. Begin of the new world and order.

Everything dear to me slipped away from me. I had gone through so much during my existence in this world so I stopped doing any bonds to not hurt myself and others. But that guild was different. There I found everything I was looking for, my Aerie*. But I am Heartfilia. Happiness isn't for me.

Fairy Tail from ignoring me, turned to hate me. Week ago, new member joined the guild. His name was Bruno and he was the only one who talked to me. But he was a liar. He knew that guild didn't want me and he used it and tricked me. He had stolen my keys and left the guild, and of course everyone blamed me without knowing the whole story. I hadn't enough strength to explain, because I was dead tired. My body weakened, because I started gaining more and more magical power for my last mission. I sat alone at the table, breathing hard when the team Natsu approached me. They were furious; they just arrived from their mission and were probably told what happened with Bruno. And the hell began.

-You shouldn't be there! You caused one of our nakama leave us! You don't belong here anymore! - Shouted furious Natsu and the others nodded.

-Do you know what really had happened? – I asked weakly.

-Next lame excuse of weak person. - Snarled Gray.

-We don't want you here. Go and never come back! – added Natsu pointing at the wooden doors.

I stood up and went in showed direction, everyone looked at me with anger and pain worsens. I surpassed coughing and turned around standing at the entrance.

-I will leave, but you have to promise me, that you'll not regret it. Never ever. – I said.

-Of course I won't! I don't know why I brought you with me in the first place!- shouted Natsu and he looked like he will punch me soon.

-That's you, what about the others? - I asked.

-We won't regret it! – Shouted some people, but that wasn't enough for me.

- I can't hear everyone. Maybe there are some people who want me to stay? – I asked to provoke them to say that.

-**WE WON'T REGRET KICKING YOU OUT OF THE FAIRY TAIL! NEVER!** – Now every guild member shouted, with all air in their lungs. I smiled sadly and moved one step out of guild, and then for a second building's entrance was covered with thin, red layer of spell. No one noticed.

-Very well then. – I whispered and couldn't stop myself from coughing. I think I coughed some blood. When I looked up from my hands to turn around I swear I saw few shocked expression of my ex-guild mates. I started walking away, leaving my happy life behind.

**I lost my paradise.**

**I lost my Aerie.**

Normal P.O.V

Lucy walked away from the guild and where the building disappeared from her sight, she also disappeared in the thin air.

A lone creature, which was sitting on the rooftop, watching the whole show, smirked to himself. He stood up, spread his wings and flew away.

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Aerie*- a place where the Fallen and Nephilim live together to avoid the Powers. In my story, Aerie is indvidual for every characters. Aerie is there, when characters are happy, loved and safe from pain and Powers.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting with Powers

**Hey everyone! I come back with next chapter. It come out faster, because you will have to wait a little longer for the next one. Sorry about that.  
**

**Anyway, lets se some battle scene :)  
**

**Ready & enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting ****with**** Powers**

_**~6 months later~**_

Normal P.O.V.

They job was easy; they had to capture a young boy, who lived in the forest and bring him to their customer. Team Natsu wondered why as easy job as that, was so highly paid. Their goal was an average boy, he didn't fight with them and they delivered him peacefully to customer.

Natsu couldn't shake off the feeling of slightly emptiness in him and whenever he looked at the boy he looked somewhat familiar, but he was sure, he saw him for the first time. The feeling of the emptiness annoyed him, because he didn't know why he felt like that. Everyone and everything was fine. He thought that feeling of incompleteness was because of his foster father, Igneel's disappearance. But he deep inside knew, that wasn't the reason.

They reached the abandoned church- place when they supposed to meet their client. They thought that was suspicious, but if something is going to happen, they'll be ready.

They entered the building and stood before their customer.

-Like we said, we caught him. – Said Erza.

Their client- tall and well-build man in suit- glared at the boy in front of him. His black eyes were icy cold and by looking at them, you thought you're looking into Grim Reaper's eyes. But this boy wasn't affected by them, not even a bit.

Man smirked evilly and turned to the mages.

-Yes, well done. I don't need you anymore. Powers! Kill them! - He ordered and team was surrounded by 4 angels in black armors with swords in their hands.

Mages was a little surprised and shocked but ready to fight.

-They have done your job and you want to kill them? You really don't have any sense of honor. – Said while laughing captured boy.

-Silence you trash! – Shouted the man and appeared as a powerful angel in armor, with sword formed from the fire.

-Don't be angry, Verchiel. – Said boy still laughing with fox like smirk on his face. – They have done so much to capture Aaron Colbert. – Continued in cold and emotionless female's voice and the ropes, which tied him, fell to the floor, and then he started changing form. – But I wouldn't allow that. – Added... **Lucy**. She stood before her executioner completely relaxed with fox like smirk, when mages tried to avoid angel's attacks in their shocked state. Verchiel narrowed his eyes.

-You bitch. – He hissed boiling with anger.

-Nice as always. You were badly raised, angel. – She responded and fire appeared in her hand, which formed into a sword. Fight erupted between furious angels and Lucy. Meanwhile mages fought with other angels, which decided that their own strength will be enough to take 4 mages down. They were fighting bravely, but angel's strength was bigger. In the worst situation was Natsu, who had to fight and protect his girlfriend, because Lisanna was too weak to protect herself.

Lucy, although was doing better; even if her fight was aligned. She was calm, while Verchiel was furious.

He charged at her and Lucy easily dodged the sword and spin around aiming at her opponent's back. He abandoned his sword, which was stuck in stone floor, because of the force of his charge. He shielded himself with shield. New sword appeared in his hand and again he charged at the blonde. She blocked it and threw up his shield with her kick. Lucy jumped to the left, and let Powers' leader charge at her. She did the same. Lucy slightly turned to face his profile and cut his stomach. Angel screamed and smell of burned flesh filled the air. Verchiel punched her with his elbow and she hit the stone pillar, breaking it. In the last second she rolled away from the Verchiel's attack, but his foot hit her stomach hard. Punch made her stood up and she saw that others angels grabbed their weapons. Her enemy took advantage of her distraction and cut her across her back. Lucy only hissed and threw her sword at him with such force that it broke his weapon. Then she hit him with the hill of her sword in the jaw. Verchiel dropped remains of his sword and it disappeared and angel felt dizzy and falters. Lucy's sword also disappeared and she grabbed his head with both of her hands and hit it on the floor. Power's body went limb. He was out cold, blonde won her battle. Next, she had to fight 4 other Powers. She attacked the nearest angels, which was fighting with Erza. She walked silently behind him, and then she grabbed his hair and yanked it down, uncovering his neck. Dagger appeared in her hand from fire and she slit his neck with it. Angel screamed in pain and his whole body set on fire. Few seconds later, after fearsome angel remained only a pill of ash on the floor. Lucy immediately ran off to the next angel. She jumped up and giant axe appeared in her hands, cutting Gray's opponent in half. He ended up like his companion. She ran to her next opponent which now charged at Natsu. Fire Dragon Slayer pushed angel back and he jumped at the salmon hired mage. He fell directly on her sword, which pierced his heart. His sword cut her cheek, but on her body it wouldn't leave any sings. Angel turned into ashes. Lucy breathed heavily. She didn't reach her full power yet, so she still was physically weak. She dropped to her knees before Natsu.

"_Funny, I promised myself that I'll never fall in front of you" _she thought bitterly and looked up to see Natsu checking up Lisanna. _"But you also promised that you'll catch me when I fall" _she added and saw something moving behind the couple she stood up and moved in their direction with predatory look on her face. Natsu immediately shielded Lisanna and Lucy shifted her look from them to something behind. She broke into run when she noticed it was the last angel. And he aimed at terrified Lisanna and angry Natsu. Bat formed in her hands (_**A/N: baseball bat**_) and she shouted, swinging her bat:

-Down! – With that Natsu brought Lisanna down, shielding her. Lucy in other hand hit the angel on the head with the bat. Angels turned to ashes and bat disappeared right away after crushing his skull.

-It's not over yet! That trash's days are counted! – Screamed now conscious Verchiel and aimed a fireball at mages.

Natsu moved to swallow the fireball, but Lucy shielded him from that, losing Verchiel from her vision, which he used to escape from collapsing church through the roof.

-You imbecile! Not everything is to eat! – She scolded. Lucy looked around, taking in the damage. She got a big trunk and went to the doors.

-Quickly, if you don't want to be buried alive there. – She said coldly, standing outside already.

They come back, from their frozen state and rushed outside a minute before building collapsed. Lucy barely lifted heavy trunk and started walking down the road. She stopped when she realized the mages stood in their place.

-What are you waiting for? We have to treat your wounds. The faster we do it, the faster you will get away from me. – She said and again started walking.

Natsu P.O.V

She... I wish that I hadn't had to meet her again. I'll never forgive her for what she did. At the beginning I wondered why I brought her to the guild in the first place, but that time she seemed so pure, kind and lovely... _"DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! She only brought disaster, unhappiness and hurt to the guild"_ I thought. I was angry at her and felt like looking at my worst enemy. But something about her eyes pained and scared me- they were icy cold, expressionless and somewhere deep I saw pain. Even in state of hating her, I didn't like that look. Her fight was excellent and ruthless; I wonder when she got that. She killed 4 angels and her eyelids hadn't even trembled. But now she looked miserable- pale, breathing hard, barely standing. Weak- like she used to be.

- What are you waiting for? We have to treat your wounds. The faster we do it, the faster you will get away from me. –She said, and then walked away.

I don't think we should tryst her. She betrayed us and hurt our nakamas. But in other hand, we had no idea how to get out of this forest and don't know where are we, because we were brought there in the carriage- I think it had been done with premeditation.

I looked at the others, communicating silently. Erza nodded, she and Ice Princess followed Lucy. I looked down at Lisanna; she was terrified by her and shaking in my arms. I silently cursed that blonde murderer for scaring my girlfriend. I hugged her tighter and moved forward. (_**A/N: I nearly threw up writing it.**_) We walked in silence moving slowly, because that soiled princess was too weak to walk faster. At least Lisanna calmed down.

-Mind telling us what was that just now? – Said Erza with voice, which made me and Ice Brain shiver.

-That was angel's extermination, with hell flame. – She said as if Erza asked about something obvious, looking at her.

Erza's face grew darker at her respond.

"She is dead now." I thought and I was sure that Ice bastard thought the same.

Next moment Lucy turned around and made a few steps forward and lurched dangerously. She dropped the trunk with loud 'thud' and lied on it, coughing her lungs out. I smelled her blood and saw this on her bandaged up right hand. None of us moved.

Lucy P.O.V

That fight made a big impact on my weak and immortal body. I can't wait when my physical strength will come back to normal. I'm angry that I fell in front of them. I started coughing blood and no one moved to help me. I expected it, so I just concentrated on recovering. All pain from my invisible injuries cumulated in my back. It was hard to stand, and even harder to move around, but I had to treat them so they can go back to guild and not deal with me more than they have to. I know they hate me, so I don't want to torture them with my presence. I wondered if they searched for Bruno, after his leaving.

When I recovered I stood up and picked the trunk up once more and continued walking. I turned to small road among the trees.

-Where are you going? – Asked Gray.

-You are injured and were showered with hell flame's sparks; it can be really dangerous for your health. You have to go through strict check up, if you want to life and stay healthy- I explained.

-Can't we just go and see Porlyusica? – Asked annoyed Erza.

-I'm afraid not. – I responded patiently.

-Why? – Asked none other than Lisanna.

-Because Porlyusica never met angels, so couldn't deal with injuries caused by them and their weapons. – I said and put trunk down to respond their questions.

-How do you know that? – Asked annoyed Gray.

-Because she would be dead if she met them. – And with that I cut off all talks. Again lifting the trunk of the ground, I said- I'll answer rest of the questions, when we reach our destination, because there is no way I'll lift that trunk again. What is more your wounds have to be treated soon.- With that I started walking.

-What about your wounds? – Asked Lisanna with her "sweet and sincere" voice, but I looked it through. My injuries were invisible, but they were there, so she was only making fun of me. I was too tired to play along, so I just cut her out with the truth.

-It's too late for me now. – I answered and picked up my pace, walking faster.

**End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

**That's all for chapter 2, I believe I didn't disappoint you with that. If you have some questions, or have problems with keeping up with the story PM me :)  
**

**Bye, bye for now, till next chapter ;)  
**

**~Kill Lisanna  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Hello, I'm Aaron!

**Aaaaaaand chapter 3! I feel I keep you in dark long enaugh ;)  
**

**I planned to update tomorrow, but today I saw that beautiful NaLu moment and it has to be today!  
**

**Read & Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hello, I'm Aaron! **

Normal P.O.V

After walking for 15 minutes, they reached the huge clearing with stone cottage in the center.

-We are here. – Gasped Lucy with relief in her voice.

Cottage had stone walls and chimney and wooden roof, it looked nice and welcoming.

On the roof was sitting a young teenager, about Lucy's, Gray's and Natsu's age. He was tall and slim. His skin was a little pale; he has got dark hair and eyes. He was wearing jeans and t-shirt, which showed his muscular arms.

When they neared the house he registered their presence. He stood up and looked at them suspiciously. Suddenly his whole face lit up and he jumped from the roof and rushed to them.

He stopped in front of Lucy and took the trunk from her and lifted it up so it rested on his shoulder, holding it with one arm. He wrapped his other arm protectively around Lucy's shoulders.

-You shouldn't carry heavy things, yet. It's not good for you, you know? – He said worriedly.

-Yeah, I know that. – She said nodding and leaned onto him slightly, while he supported her.

-Are you okay? – He asked.

-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry sweetie. – She responded with something resembles smile on her face. She tugged him to turn them around and face Team Natsu. – But they are not. You have to help them, they and I fought with Verchiel and 4 of his Powers. I want you to treat them thoroughly. - She said. Boy frowned a little, hearing about it and looked at mages and smiled.

-Okay I'll introduce myself properly, but first I have to free my arms. – He joked and walked toward fire place next to the house. He set the trunk down and carefully sat Lucy down. Teenager turned around to introduce himself to his guests.

-I'm Aaron Colbert, nice to meet you. – He said still smiling at them.

-I'm Erza Scarlet, that's Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss. So you are the one we had to capture? - Said Titania.

-Hehehe, sorry about that.- He responded feeling a little confused, he cleared his throat to gain his composure and continued.- Okay, so let's go into the house. I have my aid there. - He said and walked to the door. He stopped in the doorframe and turned to Lucy. – Do you need my help? - He asked concerned.

Lucy groaned slightly. - I'll be okay. I had to do it without your help many times before, you know? - She mocked him.

Aaron pounded and walked into the house, team Natsu followed him. They walked into a room, which looked like a living room with a stone fireplace, they walked to the bookshelf and Aaron pushed it aside, discovering stairs to the basement, lightened by torches. He walked down a little and turned when he didn't heard steps.

-Hey c'mon. You aren't afraid of the dark basements, are you? - Aaron laughed. As a command they followed him. Lisanna grabbed Natsu's hand and they walked down.

Reaching the top of stairs, they stood in the corridor following to 3 doors- one on the right, on the left and one at the end of the corridor.

They stepped in the room on the left, which appeared to be a mini hospital.

-Take a seat wherever you want. – He said and went to grab some things.

Erza sat on one of the beds and Gray stood beside her. Lisanna and Natsu sat on the opposite bed.

-Okay, so who have injuries, he or she knows about? - Said boy and turned around to look at his patients. Everyone looked at themselves, Erza and Natsu nodded.

Aaron grabbed some bandages and white ointment. He approached Erza and she showed up her cuts. Teenager studied them and then went to cupboard to grab some watt, bottle with peroxide and tweezers. He returned to Erza's side and started treating her. Teenagers poured some peroxide on the watt, grabbing it with the tweezers and touched Titania's wound. She hissed slightly, but didn't make any other sounds. A minute later wound was clean, so the boy spread ointment on it and bandaged it up. He did the same with the other of Erza's injuries and went to Natsu. Fire Dragon Slayer took of his jacket. When he does, Aaron winced visibly and secretly looked up at the ceiling.

-Something's wrong? - asked dumbfounded Natsu.

-Never mind. – shrugged Colbert and treated the mage.

-You can take the bandages off tomorrow morning, till then don't strain yourself. – He lectured after putting back his tools.

-Okay let's take care of the serious ones injuries. – He said before wincing again. Aaron again approached Erza and told her to lie down, then he grabbed bed's headboard and leaned down above her.

-Sorry if you'll feel uncomfortable. - He apologized and closed his eyes. - Eyes of soul. - He whispered and opened his eyes. They turned into hypnotizing shade of gold. He searched her body, stopping in few places to spread other, yellow, sparkling ointment.

-Done. - He announced after 10 minutes. –Don't put your clothes back yet, let the ointment dry.

Erza nodded and made place for Gray to lie down by standing up. Gray hadn't had to take off his clothes, because he already did.

After helping ice mage he turned to the other bed, when Natsu was already lying. For the 3 rd time Aaron winced ant his time he also shivered and took care of Natsu. Next he took care of Lisanna. During treating her, he frowned. When he finished he stared at her chest for a few seconds, then told her to lie on her stomach, after hearing Natsu' warning growl. He appeared to be deeply in his thoughts while staring at her back.

-What's wrong? – asked worriedly Lisanna. Aaron removed his eyes from her back and they turned back to normal.

-Telling the truth, I don't know. You have a big, black stain on your heart. I don't know what that mean. – He said, walking to the bookshelf and taking large book, before studying it. After some time he furiously closed the book with loud 'thud' and put it back.

-Nothing, maybe my mother will know. – Said very frustrated Aaron, looking as Natsu held trembling in fear girl.

Aaron sighted loudly n resignation. –You can dress up now. – He said and they did as they were told.

Silence fell upon them, but was disturbed by Erza's voice.

-Why those angels wanted to capture you? - She asked.

-Probably to kill me. They see me as the worst sinner ever. They think I want to overthrow the God. – He said fisting his palms.

-Oh… How could you do that? - She asked not really understanding any of that.

-I could not, but I'm not average Nephilim, I'm Savior, and because of that they think I want to destroy God. – He said quietly.

-Nephilim? - interrupted Gray.

-A fruit of love between human woman and fallen angel. Verchiel and his angels, which you were fighting thinks that we don't have any rights to exist. – Explained boy.

-That's cruel. – summed Lisanna.

Aaron looked at her with a smile. – Trust me, it's only small piece of his cruelty. - He said and winced for the 4 th time.

-I can't take this anymore! – He shouted and run off of the infirmary, towards the stairs. Team Natsu looked at each other confused and slowly followed the boy.

Natsu P.O.V

What's with that guy?! First, he is acting all cool on us; next he is treating some invisible wounds with that sparkling shit (but for some reason, I feel a lot better after that), then telling that something's wrong with Lisanna, then saying some weird things about angels and that… Nephilims? And then he runs off of the room without the reason. We shouldn't trust him, what is more he is the one we had to capture and bring to that angel guy. What a weirdo, just like that Heartphilia girl.

We got out of the infirmary to the living room. There I smelled something weird and disgusting. I covered my sensitive nose from that and backed away.

-What's wrong flame brain? – asked that Popsicle.

-I smell something terrible. Something like…. Burning body or hair or… feathers… I can't surely tell. – I responded and everyone inhaled deeply only to frown a minute later.

-Ewwwww… you're right. What could it be? – Asked Lisanna covering her nose, while we walked to the front door.

-I don't know, but whatever it is, it's near. – I said and was the first to step out of the house I looked at the left and froze.

Everyone followed my gaze and gasped loudly.

I felt my blood froze unconsciously for some reason and I knew that I won't get that scene out of my memory till the day I die.

**End of chapter 3 **

* * *

**That should be enaugh for now... I think I tease you my dear reader, don't you think?  
**

**Bye bye!  
**

**~Kill Lisanna  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Burn

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I hadn't time for that and there was some problems with updating lately.**

**Anyway, new chapter is out!**

**Read & Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Burn**

Natsu P.O.V.

I wasn't expecting something like this; I think others didn't expect this too.

Few meters away from the house a fire place was set up. Heartfilia was sitting with her back in front of the fire. With one hand she was grabbing the remains of her t-shirt and other was digging in the stamp. Nothing abnormal, right? I wouldn't care if it was all. But the big pair of pure white wings, growing up from her back, was definitely abnormal!

Yep. That girl has wings- pretty big, I must say, and they are pure white, except feathers near her back, which was covered in blood there; and at the bank of wings, there the feathers was purple.

Aaron was holding her wings and operated them to burn every purple feather with fire from the campfire and that was the source of that disgusting smell. Although I was disgusted, I approached them and stood before her. Just then I noticed her trembling, sharp inhale and gasped exhale. She obviously was in pain, but her face stayed expressionless and calm. Is everyone who has their wings burning that calm? Definitely not. Kneeling down I reached my hand out to her. I remember the time when that weakling stayed brave in front of the public, only to break down in my arms, when we were alone. I was curious if she would do the same now. Inching closer I saw as she shut her eyes tightly- like she was expecting me to hit her.

I wasn't expecting it, but for a moment I really felt like hitting her, so I backed my hand away. When the hit never came she opened her eyes and we looked at each other, but she quickly looked away. For a second I saw my reflection in her eyes and was slightly shocked that I saw how much hating was in them. Although that wasn't 'I-don't-want-you-to-see-me-like-this' look, it was as if she didn't want to see me. She always was weird, but now it was beyond belief.

Lucy P.O.V.

When the hit didn't come, I opened my eyes just to look straight at Natsu. I looked away almost immediately, because I didn't want to see his face, his triumph smirk telling me how weak I am.

I mentally screamed again, when fire reached another feather. I stopped every scream inside me, so I could keep my expressionless shell in place, although I was in so much pain. Maybe my action uncovered my pain slightly, but I couldn't help it, because pain was unbearable.

I hate that weak state. My body is immortal, so I don't have any visible damage. All injuries cumulated in my wings, painting feather from white to purple and only way to get rid of them is to burn them. When seal on my heart had been broken I stopped feeling and my whole body stopped living. I only feel pain, I can't feel Aaron touching my wings I just feel the pain from the fire. I can't feel anything when he is trying to make me feel better, I can only feel pain when somebody's talking bad about me, insult me. Today night I should finally reach the top of my power and my body will recover, and because of that, using my power will not make me feel sick or weak. Is that what you talked about Erza? I think not.

Normal P.O.V.

-All done! – Cheered Aaron and stepped back.

Lucy stood up weakly and covered her body with her ripped t-shirt. She took a few steps and tested her wings. She spread them and started flapping with them and making strong wind which caused fire to extinguish. After few minutes she stopped and hid her wings under her skin.

-They seems to be in good shape and none health feathers were burned. Thank you, sweetie. – Thanked Lucy.

-No problem, mum. – He responded. Little did he know that Team Natsu looked at him, as if he grew up a second head.

-I'll change my clothes and bring you all some food. Just wait a minute. – Proclaimed the girl as she made her way to the cottage.

Gray P.O.V.

WHAT THE FUCK?! MUM?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON THERE?!

-Hey, dude! What's going on? – I shouted, because my brain couldn't take it whole in.

-What? What are you talking about? – Aaron looked confused because of my question, while putting new wood's pieces.

-? What?! Dude you just called her 'mum'! – I shouted again, because it was weirder that he didn't see it being weird!

-What's wrong about it? She IS my mother after all. – He responded.

-How? You're the same age! - That was too much for me.

-You have much to learn about her. – He said standing up.

?!

Natsu P.O.V.

Thanks to the Ice Princess I hadn't to ask myself, because I was as confused as him and hadn't had to make fool of myself. But now I am more confused.

It's not as I want to know anything about her, I'm just curious about his connection with Heartfilia for 2 reasons: 1. Why 18-years-old teenager call also 18-years-old teenager mum and 2. I still don't fully trust them.

-Food is ready! - Shouted someone and my nose registered some delicious smell, which nearly made me drool. I looked up to see Lucy walking towards us with five large plates, filled to the brim.

-Sit down, and help yourselves. – She said and put plates down in front of us. I noticed that plates contained our favorite's foods. Mine was filled with fire, fire chicken and fire whiskey to drink. Popsicle get ice creams and everything cold and frozen (_**A/N: I have no idea what Gray likes**_). Erza of course got strawberry cake, and Lisanna got vegetables and fruits (_**A/N: I don't know what she likes, but since she is animal Take Over mage, I thought it would be something vegetarian**_), and for Aaron, he got noodles, which he called _spaghetti_, poured with some kind red sauce.

Because we were starving, no one complied and got down to their food. Only one not eating was Lucy, she just sat beside Aaron and then I took a glance at her clothes. It was really modest. She wore sky blue sandals, white pants with one leg to her ankle and other one was shorts length. Her chest was covered with lightly yellow, tight tank top, which if I remember correctly was tied on her back and neck, uncovering her back completely. On her arms were tied white sleeves, which expand at the end. Her hair was loosened and I noticed how long they were now. I liked her look, except her expressionless face.

When she sat down, she noticed that fire wasn't set up. I didn't set it on fire, because I wanted to see how she will deal with it. To my surprise she snapped her fingers and with that simple gesture, she lit woods on fire!

How can she use fire magic?! I don't know how long she was out of the guild, but surely she made some progress.

We ate in silence for a while. When we finished our food Lucy took ours plates asking if we want some more. We declined, only Aaron wanted more.

-I think we should change the color of the fire. We are easy prey now. – He said seriously.

Lucy nodded, put down plates and kneeled in front of the campfire. She rubbed her palms, and cut the fire and then it turned green! She then took plates and went into the house.

Making weapons from fire, not bad martial arts skills, making fire and changing its color. Yep, she definitely made some progress.

But… at what cost?

Normal P.O.V.

When Lucy went into house she popped through window in the kitchen moment later.

-Aaron! Get rid of the burned feathers scent and bring that trunk over there! – She said.

-Consider it done! – He replied and started throwing leafs and bark with resin into the fire.

-Do you still smell it? – Asked boy after a minute.

-Yes, it's still pretty strong. – Answered Natsu. – I think you have to throw everything.

Teenager did as he was told and threw everything he has got into fire.

-How about now? – He asked, dusting his hands off.

Natsu sniffed the air. –It's good now, I don't smell it anymore. – Said fire mage.

-Okay, thanks. –Thanked Colbert and went to pick the trunk that Lucy brought and bring it to the campfire.

Blonde appeared shortly after, with Aaron's food in hand. She set the plate before him and turned to the trunk. She fumbled with the lock for few minutes and then took lock in her hand and melted the lock with hell flame which appeared in her hand. She turned the trunk to mages and opened it.

It's not surprise it was so heavy- it was filled with jewels and precious stones. Mages jaws dropped.

-It's your pay for job. – Said blond wizard.

-We didn't do our job properly, so we can't take it. – Opposed Erza.

-It's okay. Either Aaron or I need money. You'll surely make use of it. What are more you'll do a favor for people from who Verchiel stole those things. – She answered.

-Shouldn't we return them then? - asked Lisanna, but in fact she wanted to keep the money.

-We should, but owners and their families are dead, so… - she let that sentence be unfinished and her words sank into mages minds.

-Mum, checks Lisanna up. She has some weird stain on her heart. – said suddenly Aaron and went to wash his plate.

-Stain on heart? - She asked, trying to sound curious because she really was. Lucy kneeled before Lisanna and looked into her eyes till Take Over mage felt uncomfortable.

-Eyes of soul. – She chanted identically as Aaron and looked over Lisanna's heart. She studied it thoroughly and frowned. She closed her eyes and they turned to normal when she opened them.

Lucy lifted her right palm and when she opened it, she held white fire.

-Bring out your hand, but don't touch the fire. – She commanded.

Lisanna looked over at Natsu, who was as unsure as her, but nodded. White hired girl brought out her hand carefully near fire.

-Close your eyes and tell me what you feel. –said and then Aaron arrived at her side to watch. Lisanna closed her eyes and concentrated.

-It's cold and uncomfortable. Feel like ice fire or something. – She said.

-I see. What about now? - Lucy asked and fire turned from white to black.

-Hot! It's hot! - Lisanna immediately shouted and Lucy blew the fire. She frowned more.

-What's wrong mum? - asked Aaron worriedly.

-She was corrupted. - She said simply- Someone used devil's spell to corrupt her heart and fill it with negative emotions like wrath, lust, greed.

-Who would do that?!- asked Natsu, taking Lisanna's hand in his.

-I'm asking that. Did something happen? Anything. – She asked.

-I don't remember anything. - Lisanna said truthfully.

-Your reaction was immediate, so it happened not long ago. Try and remember, it's important. – She ordered.

-Don't press on her! She said she doesn't remember! - shouted Natsu and shot lightnings in Lucy's direction. She shrugged it off.

-Month ago we fought some dark mages. They used black lightnings and some weird spells in ancient language, I think. – Said finally Lisanna.

-Did any attack hit you? - Asked Aaron, getting what Lucy was seeking for, the girl only nodded. Lucy looked at the rest of the team. They also nodded.

-But that don't make sense, mum! If they were also hit, they would also be corrupted, but they are not, I checked them! - Said confused teenager.

-Titania, Slamander and Mr. Fullbuster were blessed. – She said.

Aaron blinked few times and his mouth made 'o' shape.

-Why Lisanna wasn't blessed? – He asked and looked at his mother, who only closed her eyes in response. He understood immediately.

-So how are we going to purify her? – He asked instead.

-I will purify her. If you do this, you'll send her directly to heaven. – She said, before boy could even ask.

Lucy walked behind Lisanna and kneeled down again.

-Okay, I'm going to purify you now. They say it sting a little, but since you are a member of Team Natsu, you'll be okay. – She said and her right hand started to glow with yellow sparks. When her hand touched Lisanna's back reaction was immediate. Black lightning shot from girl's back, engulfed Lucy's arm and explode. Lucy shouted in pain and surprise and was thrown 10 meters away in the forest, breaking few trees.

Lisanna sat like nothing happened, only when she turned she saw what happened. Everyone was stunned and shocked, till Lucy's scream brought them back to reality.

-Mum! – Shouted Aaron and hurried to find her, while Natsu and Erza asked Lisanna is she is alright, and she nodded. Gray was confused.

Gray P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do. Lisanna was obviously alright and Lucy screams were really horrible. Don't get me wrong- I still blame her and didn't forgave, but I'm not such an asshole to be merciless to person who saved my ass, fed me, helped to treat me and my friends wounds and gave money. I ran after Aaron to help him. When I caught him, he was already at Lucy's side, checking her up with those weird eyes.

-Fuck it! Go to hell you disgusting and coward creatures! I'll fucking plug your blood covered wings out! – Lucy shouted, twisting and moaning in pain. Expect badly burned right arm she was alright. That lightning completely burned bandages whish cowered her hand before. That burn was horrible; I'm not surprised she was in so much pain now.

Aaron Lifted Lucy carefully in to his arms and we ran back to his house. Lucy was shouting obstacles all the way and even when Aaron gently sat her on the ground beside campfire she didn't stop.

-I'll be right back. – He said and ran off.

-I swear I'll rip each of you Powers and yours Archons and then threw you at yours God's feet! Why don't you just fucking come and get me instead of hurting innocent humans! – I swear her shouting got worse. I could do only one thing that comes to my mind at that moment. I kneeled down at her side and put my hands above her arm and tried to cool down her arm a bit.

Natsu P.O.V.

Aaron arrived with cursing Lucy in his arms after that explosion. That Ice Princess was next to him. Is his brain frozen completely? Shouldn't he worry about his nakama? Thanks God she is alright.

-I swear I'll rip each of you Powers and yours Archons and then threw you at yours God's feet! Why don't you just fucking come and get me instead of hurting innocent humans! – She shouted letting her pain out. I looked at her and shivered. Her whole right arm was terribly burned! I never saw something like that. I felt pity for her, but couldn't bring myself to forget what she caused to the guild. I saw how Gray tried to cool down her arm with his magic. Is he that crazy?! Did he forget what had she done to us?! I think I'll have to beat some mind in to his brain later.

Lucy in other hand looked at that Frozen Brain with pure disbelief. Its first expression she made this day and I think it's also the last one.

-Thank you. – I heard her thanking silently.

-Don't you feel cold now? – He asked moving his hands up and down her arm.

-I don't I just feel the pain slightly loosened. – She answered more surely.

-You should soon feel a little cold. – He explained. So clever dr. House.

-I won't. I won't feel anything. – She said lowering her head.

-What are you talking about? – He asked and backed away to make room for Aaron running towards them.

-I don't feel anything except pain. – She said as Aaron started to treat her arm.

-And why is that? – I asked, because she is saying some ridiculous things. How can you only feel pain?

-Because my heart doesn't beat anymore. – She replied looking up at me.

Her face expressionless again.

**End of chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5: Dead heart

**Okay... so there is new chapter. I have to admit i put a little cliffchangers in there, so sorry about it. But I know you will forgive me because:**

**1. You need me to continue this story,**

**2. I updated it now as my gift, because tomorrow (when I'm writting it it's friday 22nd of February) is my birthday. Jupi! I feel old! **

**Okay now to the story!**

**Read & enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dead heart**

Still Natsu P.O.V

WHAT? IS SHE FUCKING KIDDING US?!

How can one's heart stop beating and you are still moving and living?!

She is lying again. I can easily hear her heartbeat. Does she forget I have dragon senses?

The silence which fell among us made it ever easier.

While everyone watched Lucy I looked at ground. I closed my eyes and listened

...

Slow and steady- it's Gray.

Fast and rapid- that's Lisanna.

Calm and strong- Erza.

Fast but stabile- it's probably Aaron.

Fast and strong? Oh, that's mine.

...

And that's all. I don't hear anything else. I concentrated harder; maybe she hid it with spell or something? But still nothing. I can't hear heartbeat of person who is 3 meters away from me! The sound which always lulled me to sleep, when I sneaked into her apartment... wasn't there anymore.

How? When? Who? Why?

I couldn't find answer for any of those silent questions.

-Is this some kind of joke? – Asked Erza in her fearsome voice.

-She's saying the truth. – I said, looking at Erza and then at Lucy. –I can't hear it. – I added.

-Are you sure? – She asked me suspiciously.

-Absolutely. – I said shortly and Lucy closed her eyes in silent agreement.

Erza P.O.V.

What happened to you, Lucy? I couldn't help myself to be concerned about her condition. I know she had done some terrible things, but I am not some heartless monster who will be not concerned on his ex-guild mate condition.

-What happened? – I asked.

-Spell which caused my heart to work broke. – She said. I don't understand. Did she have some heart disease, when she was member of Fairy Tail?

-But why are you feeling only pain? – I have so many questions to ask her.

-I don't know. Maybe because pain broke the spell? I really don't know and don't want to know. – She responded and Aaron finished bandaging her arm up.

He went into the house leaving us alone.

-Why did you have that spell in the first place? – I couldn't stop asking.

-To hide from Verchiel. I and other fallen angels have hearts, but it's not beating. Because we look like humans it's only one difference between us. We use that spell to hide and protect ourselves. It's that kind of spell which is mean to be used once, so I can't reuse it. – She said. – But with that I'm stronger than ever, I don't show any mercy to my enemies and I don't waste time for sleeping or eating. I'm never tired, so I can fight till my opponent give up! – She cheered, but there wasn't any happiness in her voice. – Is that what you talked about Titania? – She asked and I blinked few times.

Then I remembered my words, and it caused me to look away from her in shame.

Normal P.O.V.

Ending talk with Erza, Lucy stood up and made her way towards Lisanna's back.

-What are you doing? –Asked Lisanna unsurely.

-I must purify you, who know what will happen when Archons will use that spell. Its like 'press bomb'. It can fire up whenever they want, so I have to do this quickly. But seeing how it reacted on my magic I assume it'll take few days to purify you completely. – She said, and neared her hands to her back not touching it this time.

-Are you nuts?! You want to burn your arm again? – Shouted Gray.

-I'll be careful. – She cut him with her response and light appeared on her hands, soaking into Lisanna's back. Lisanna let out small sigh of content.

Meanwhile Aaron arrived, but didn't say anything. He knew that he wouldn't change her mind, so he just sighed in resignation.

Lucy concentrated on purifying Lisanna, but time to time small black lightings shoot out of Lisanna's back, and because of that Lucy winced sometimes. She ended the purification after half an hour. She sat down and breathed heavily and rubbed her arms.

-That's all I can do for now. Purification will take two days or three I suppose if nothing will happen. – She said gasping for air.

-But we can't stay there for that long. Mira-nee, Elfman-nii and others will be worried. It took us one day to get there! –Said Take Over mage.

-You have the point. If they set out to look for you, it would be really dangerous. – Frowned blonde thinking deeply. Lucy looked up at the sky. It was afternoon already. The sun wasn't setting yet, but contours of the red Moon was already visible.

"_It has to be tonight."_ thought Lucy.

-How about that: You will stay here for tonight and tomorrow I'll escort you safely to guild, meanwhile I'll purify Lisanna along the way? But we'll set out only when Aaron's mentor will come back, but I think he will come back tomorrow morning she proposed.

-One night here shouldn't change that much. I think we should agree. – Decided Erza.

-It's wise of you. I wouldn't forgive myself if Verchiel attacked you. – Responded Lucy and stood up. – So would you like to refresh up? I'll prepare dinner right after training with Aaron. – She said completely like a host.

-Sure thing. – Said Gray.

-Okay. Aaron show them their room and bathrooms. – She said and Team Natsu followed Aaron into the house.

No one turned to look at Lucy, but Natsu. He saw her leaning hers back against stump in exhaustion.

-Okay, so there are bathrooms. – Said Aaron pointing at two doors in front of them. – We have 2 bathrooms, so feel free to use both of them. – Next he guided them to doors at the back of the living room. – And that's your room. Sorry we don't have single rooms. If you will need something in the night or whenever. I'll be right here. – He said pointing at the stairs to the attic. – Okay I'll leave you then. I and my mum will be outside. – He added and went of the room then house.

Mages left their things on their beds and Lisanna with Erza went to use bathroom, leaving Natsu alone with Gray. That situation wouldn't end well.

Natsu P.O.V.

-What the fuck was that Ice Princess? – I hissed at my best frienemy.

-What are you talking about Flame Brain? – He asked stripping from his shirt again.

-I'm talking about your so, oh, awesome rescuing Heartfilia! – I shouted at him.

-I didn't help much, but at least I made use of myself, not like you, you Stupid Match. – He glared at me.

-I made use of myself! I helped Lisanna and you should do the same. – Surprisingly I calmed down a little.

-you will not tell me what I should and should not do. And Lisanna was obviously fine. It was Lucy who we should be worry about. – He said sitting on his bed.

-Do I hear right? You want me to worry about that betrayer? The one who caused one of our nakama leave us? The one who brought so much misfortune to the guild? Hahaha! Don't make me laugh! – I teased and laughed loudly.

-You never thought about her like that, I must say you changed when Lisanna returned, but you also changed a lot after we kicked Lucy out of the guild, without your notice I suppose.- He said and send me a glare. I huffed in annoyance, who is he to lecture me? – I sometimes wondered what happened to you. You used to be really caring towards your nakama, now you are all talk. Nothing more, it's really pitiful. And this happened when you started dating Lisanna. You even stopped searching for Igneel. – He added and I grabbed him by his necklace.

-Don't drag Lisanna into it! – I growled.

-I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is when you started dating each other you started acting oddly, everyone in the guild would say that. Actually, it's not my idea, Mira saw this with Levy. I had to agree with that. – He explained and I released him. I couldn't believe what I heard. Even Lisanna's older sister saw that something is wrong with us being together? I know Gray is my frienemy, but he would never lie to me, no matter what. I didn't understand it.

-But why? – I whispered.

-That should be my line. When I look at that now, everything started when Lisanna come back. But I'm not talking about only you two; I'm talking about whole guild, even me. But everything turned worse after Lucy's departure. – He said and I whined.

-And you again about that! – I shouted.

-For what we blame her? – He asked and silent fell.

-Are you kidding me? She caused Bruno to leave! Did your memory freeze over? – I said mockingly.

-Only? That's low of us. – He said looking out of the window. – Actually I found Bruno. Accidentally. – My head shoot up at him.

-What? And you didn't tell us or bring him back? – I said really surprised.

-I wanted, but he said he don't want to and also acknowledged that he didn't leave because of Lucy and said, that he have that for what he joined our guild. – I was shocked by his words.

-And that was…..? – I really wanted to know.

-He didn't say, but we made really big mistake, you know. We immediately blamed Lucy; she even didn't have a chance to defend herself. Man, I'm sick knowing that. – He said and hid his face in his hands. I stared at him. He was right. I remembered Bruno talking with Lucy, so I thought it definitely was her fault. Then again I was the first to charge at her.

-So… you forgave her? – I asked.

-There isn't a thing to forgive her; it's her who has to forgive us. – He said quietly.

-But all that things happened, because of her? And her being that weak? – I don't know why I still fought back I admitted his victory already.

-It would be anyone. We didn't blame her that time, so why we started now? We didn't blame Erza for accident with Tower of Heaven or me for Deliora right? And was Levy or Lisanna any stronger than her? Then maybe or maybe not, but now absolutely not. And again you would never say weak about anybody. – He said and went to the door.

That's true. I saw his point of view now.

-Think about it. I made my mind up. – He said and then girls come back so we went to bathroom to was up.

I took of my clothes and stepped into cold shower. I leaned my head against shower's tiles and closed my eyes. **Gray was right**: first we wrongly blamed Lucy for Bruno's leaving secondly I called her weak, and kicked out of the guild. Now I couldn't believe I did all that. I t felt wrong and made me sick with guilt and feeling of emptiness returned with double strength. That feeling was increased by that, Lucy was now completely different person.

Maybe now, I can start get to know her over again.

I looked at shelf in the shower. There was strawberry shower gel that Lucy always used.

I smiled, at least not everything changed.

Normal P.O.V.

When boys washed themselves they walked out of the house. Outside Aaron and Lucy was sparring. They fought with swords, but Aaron changed his weapon time to time. He was definitely losing; Lucy attacked him with no mercy and with heavy attacks. Finally Aaron tripped and fell and Lucy pointed her sword at his throat. Aaron was panting like crazy, while Lucy didn't even break a sweat. Her sword disappeared and she stood beside Aaron.

-You have to make use of your speed. Verchiel is stronger and bigger than you. He has heavy armor so he is slow. You can't fight with him face to face; you have to attack faster than him, you understand? – She asked.

-I understand, I'll train with you and Camael more. – He said.

-Great. I'm not saying you're weak Aaron; keep it in your mind. I'm just pointing what's your good side and bad. Getting as physically strong as Verchiel is pointless, let's concentrate on your primal advantage. – She said reassuringly.

-I know mum, you're always worrying about me. – He said smiling.

-I'm your mother, I must worry about you. Now go and wash yourself, I'll prepare dinner. – She said and patted teenager's shoulder. Boy went into house and mages looked at Lucy.

-Please, take a seat. Do you have any wishes about dinner or it can be the same as before? – She asked gesturing them to seat beside campfire. Mages shook their heads and Lucy nodded and went into house to kitchen. She opened window to look at mages while preparing food.

-How are you feeling Lisanna? Sorry that I'm asking now. – She asked white haired mage.

-No, no don't mind it! I feel fine, actually I feel better than ever. – She said. –But… somehow I feel guilty. – She added. Lucy looked at her.

-Guilty?- She asked lifting an eyebrow at her.

-Yeah, I don't know why, but when you purified me it showed up. – She said. Lucy thought about it.

-t wasn't caused by my purification, I'm sure of it. I think that something happened that made you feel guilty, but spell made you don't feel bad about it. Don't worry; maybe it'll vanish with purification. –Said Lucy comfortingly and continued preparing dinner. Lisanna smiled content with her response.

-I'm sorry that you have to spend so much time with me, but we shouldn't meet again after that. – Apologized suddenly Lucy. Mages didn't respond. Soon Lucy and Aaron appeared in door. She held plates for mages, Aaron held his own.

They ate in silence; Lucy added some woods to fire. Sun was already setting down and red moon was more visible.

After eating Lucy took all plates and washed them in the kitchen. When she came back she spoke to no one particular.

-Let's talk now. – Everyone looked at each other only Aaron looked up at the sky.

-Tell me what's wrong; I can see you're acting oddly today. – She said to Aaron. Boy sighed and looked at the fire, his happy attitude gone.

- Do you believe we can win? – He said hoarsely.

-We have to. In order to protect this world. – She answered seriously.

-I know, but all that talks about Day of Wrath and me as a Savior makes me feel uncertain about my abilities. – He said.

-You're like your father, always full of doubts. – She said, and Aaron looked at her surprised.

-You know my father? – He asked.

-Yes. I also knew your mother. – She said and teenager grabbed her arms.

-Who is she? Is she alive? What's her name? – So much questions pressed against his lips.

-She was a great musician. Sometimes we played together. And no she is dead, she died 2 days after your christening, where I was chose as your godmother. She died because of leukemia. Her name was Alisha. – She answered each of his questions.

-Oh, I see. What about my father? – asked excited boy.

-I think you know everything about him now. – She said.

-What are you talking about? I don't know anything! – He said confused.

-Wha..? Camael didn't tell you? – She asked, forcing to sound surprised.

Aaron shook his head.

-What a stupid angel. – She cursed. – As if not knowing would you help somehow. – She said and sighed.

-Morningstar is your father. – She said finally. Aaron stood up immediately.

-M-Morningstar? Y-you mean… Lucifer? – Asked quietly Aaron.

-That's right. – Lucy answered strongly. If she could she would say it with proud.

-Lucifer… The Great Devil… - Said quietly Lisanna.

-The one who stood against God.- Added Erza.

-The one who unleashed the Great War in Heaven. – Hissed Aaron. – How cowardly, he made a big mess and let his son clean up after him!

-It's not like that Aaron. –Said quietly Lucy.

-Then how?! How are you seeing it? I don't see it in any other way! According to mu knowledge, he was first angel; he was one who was the most blessed. So what was wrong? Spoiled prince wanted to be a king?!- Shouted Aaron and hell flame appeared in his hand. He was furious.

Then Lucy had done something what no one expected.

Natsu P.O.V.

Wow, that guy is really angry now. Well I think I would also be if I were him. Hey, who couldn't be if he finds out that his father is Lucifer and you have to "clean up after him" whatever it means. But Aaron is very calm person, he let his rage out only by shouting, I would blow out the whole forest!

I was so occupied with mu thoughts and observing Aaron, that I didn't notice Lucy. When I did I was surprised.

Lucy was curled up into ball, shivering slightly. She looked really fragile, not weak, but fragile.

She looked up, her empty eyes now showed incredible pain; she was at the verge of tears. My arms ached to hold her, but I didn't knew why, so I tightened my hold on Lisanna's hand.

Lucy ran her hand through her hair, shaking her head.

-No, no it's not like that, you don't know everything. – She said and covered her mouth with her hand.

We all looked at her waiting further explanation.

Personally I felt, as I'm starting to know her all over again. This time I'll know her whole, without any mysteries.

Normal P.O.V.

-That's truth that Morningstar unleashed the war, but only I and he know the real reason behind that. – Lucy said, again running hand through her hair making it all messy.

-Why did you do that? – Asked Aaron after calming down a bit.

-To protect everyone. If we didn't do that, maybe that world wouldn't exist. – She said looking into green fire.

-I don't understand. – Said teenager and sat down beside Lucy.

-There is no God. –She said simply. Silent fell among them.

Everyone looked at each other confused.

-What are you talking about? How there is no God? – Asked Gray.

-Simply. He didn't, he doesn't and he won't exist. – She answered and everyone was more confused than before. –It's one big fraud. But if we said truth, no angel would believe us, and in consequence wouldn't help us in battle.

-So if what are you saying is true, then how… who created world? – Asked Erza.

Lucy sighed deeply and looked up at first star on the sky.

-Let's start from the beginning then.

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

**Okay so that is it for Chapter 5 I hope you liked it :)  
**

**Bye, bye, see ya later and Happy birthday to me! XD**


	7. Chapter 6:Meet your Creator and her pain

**Hello I update faster because recntly I received a review with pissed me off, but about this on the end of story. Athe begining I want to thank everyone without whose support I wouldn't went as far as I did. And special thanks for this who left reviews but don't have an account:**

**Little tiger: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaardzo Ci dziękuję za Twoje komentarze, bo one naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczą :) I przy okazji baaaaardzo lubię Twój nick, przypominają mi o jednym takim ;)**

**Shadow Siren: Maybe he created world, but not in my story ;P And thanks for your review, it made me laugh first time in that day :)  
**

**Okay now to the story,**

**Read & enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meet your Creator and her pain**

Normal P.O.V.

-Before world was created in eternal darkness, existed, how they called each other "Brother and Sister", alter Creators. Funny right? They were just… balls of energy, but one was named Sister and the other Brother. They just… were. We don't remember beginning of us, we were eternal. - Said Lucy unaware of what had just slipped out of her mouth.

-We? – Asked Aaron.

-I'm sister. – Said Lucy who stood up and waved her hand in the air causing sky to move! Clouds and stars were moving as her hand moved. Everyone was shocked. Lucy sat down and took a seed from the ground. – I created the world you know: sky, water, earth, plants, animals and humans. I gave born to life... – Saying that, seed in her hand grew up into beautiful daisy. –…And death. – With that daisy wither and turned into ash, which was blew up from her hand by wind. – Everything you see around you is my masterpiece. – She said with something resembled to pride. - For billions years I observed this world and watched how next dimensions formatted. Somewhere along negative emotions from world and side products from creating world created pure evil. From that everything evil was born. I was too weak after creating world, so Brother helped me. He created angels to protect world from evil. Sadly they couldn't show themselves to humans to not scare them, so they had to act while hiding. Brother drained himself, he nearly disappeared. He stayed in his castle in heaven- angels' headquarter. Morningstar took care of Brother till he regained his power. – Said Lucy and looked at Aaron. Boy was dumbfounded and girl continued - Only I and Morningstar knew about him. Angels organized into choirs for better cooperation. Morningstar coordinated every choir. But one day, something unexpected happened. - There she sighed deeply, before continuing- Ahew, head chief of Powers choir, discovered room where Brother was recovering. In his head he formed a plan to take over whole heaven as a God. We didn't know about his discover and plans. So when we found out it was already too late. Everyone believed that he is Creator, a God, even thought he didn't show himself anymore only sweet talked and demonstrated his power. Then we knew, Brother was annihilated by him. No one believed when we said that he is impostor so we played along, but Morningstar felt guilty for how he called it 'betrayed' Brother. – Lucy said as she hugged her knees. That was painful memories for her. - Then Morningstar decided to prepare revolution. He thought that if he can win fairly he will win it unfairly as Ahew did. I also took part in it. You know the rest. War erupted, we lost, and Morningstar's army was banished from heaven and come to Earth when they live till now. – She said and Aaron breathed deeply.

-Wow. I understand why you wouldn't tell the truth to the others. I assume that Ahew was afraid that my father and/or you will split out the truth and now you are planning next war so he sent Powers to kill fallen angels and Nephilims. – Said Aaron.

-That's right. – Lucy nodded – If we only noticed earlier – She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

-What about you? – Asked Natsu. Lucy's head shoot up. – What happened to you after war?

-It's long and sad story. – She admitted. – I still didn't recover from creating world. It was really tiring, creating something that big, so at war I wasn't much of a help. I took angel form to fight and when we were expelled from heaven I had to take human form. At first I helped other fallen angels and I found out, that they started living among humans. Even falling in love with them! From their love Nephilims were born. Although some humans feared angels and their off springs, because evil created many dangerous creatures vampires, werewolves, later homunculus and turning normal creatures to be more aggressive and violent. They thought they were one of them. I gathered fallen angels and their families, when they could live in peace. Everything was perfect, till when Verchiel attacked. – She said and only by looking, fire turned to its normal color and then turned bloody red. Everyone predicted what would come.

-1695 victims. – She whispered. – 5 humans, 90 Nephilims, 600 fallen angels and… 1000 children were killed. – She said and fire shoot up filled with her rage. After 10 more minutes Lucy recovered from her rage and fire returned to its original form. Then she again turned it into green color. – It was one big massacre. Who could escape other was killed. I survived but pain from the fight was unbearable, I burned all purple feathers and fell unconscious. When I woke up I lied on altar. People who found me thought I was dead. I didn't understand why they thought like that, but soon I found out. My heart wasn't beating, so that's why. I created a spell which caused my heart to beat. And then I felt it. Everything- I was living, I was like every human! Villagers saw as I rose from altar and were stunned. They thought I'm some sort of Savior sent by God to save them from monsters. I helped them and they treated me like Queen. I wondered about one thing- why they didn't protected themselves? When big monster darted into village I saw that they could only depend on their strength and weapons. They couldn't use magic, so I granted magic on Earth. I knew I couldn't spread it by myself so I... – There she stopped and looked at Natsu. – I created dragons. – She said quietly, but he heard her loud and clear. He gasped loudly and his eyes went wide with shock but Lucy continued. – Dragons spread magic around the world and other dimensions. I taught humans how to use magic and control it. They finally could protect themselves and few years' later first mages stepped on the ground. People in village felt save, because I never aged and was really powerful even though it was nothing cooperated to the power I had before creating world, but it was enough to protect them. I was happy, I felt like mother protecting her children. Even though I wasn't really living I felt wonderful, so wanted, so needed. – She said almost happily. – They even accepted me as I truly was. For me they called village 'Heartfilia' which meant 'fallen from above' and that's how they called me. Many, many years later major called me, because village was in trouble. He said that some powerful family wants to take over village. I was proud when he said he didn't agree to do as they said. We had to protect the village. I had to fight on the first line while other soldiers stayed in the village. Little did I know I had to fight vampires. I didn't expect that so I was easy target. I was defeated and bit. When I woke up I was already vampire, my skin was ice cold, eyes changed color and later I found out, that my body was harder than iron. None attack could make any visible damage, only angels attacks, spells and my own spells can affect me. When i remembered everything I ran off to the village. I felt like history comes full circle. Everybody was dead, but there was no blood. That time I wondered what worse- is seeing your friend burned to ashes or their dead bodies as if they were sleeping. I was totally broken; I didn't know what to do anymore. I screamed for days till Igneel found me. For me he burned the village. While watching it I broke down and collapsed. I went into coma for couple of months. Metalicana took care of me, while Igneel found Morningstar. – There she took small break and massaged her scalps as memories come back. – I failed thrice to protect what I and Brother created. Dragons flew away and Morningstar stayed with me till I come back to normal, I was completely broken- I felt empty, my emotions faded away. Thank to Morningstar I once again lived among humans. I was there where my feet took me. I hadn't name so I always changed it, but continued using Heartfilia as my last name. I lived as a normal human, but due to my immortality I couldn't stay long in one place. One day Morningstar paid me a visit, but he wasn't alone. He was with a little girl. – She looked at Aaron and he was wide eyed. – He said she was his daughter, so she technically was your sister, and that was about 240 years ago.

-So I had sister? Who was her mother? – Asked Aaron.

-She was really lovely. I don't know much about her mother, but she abandoned Bella after she found out that she was Nephilim. That was really cruel of her. – She said disapprovingly.

-Bella? That was my sister's name? – Asked Aaron.

-Yeas, it really suited her. Morningstar left her under my care; because he was continuously chased by Powers so it wasn't save. I agreed to take care of her. Soon she showed some awesome abilities, something that didn't show up in any Nephilim. Then I thought she would be Savior, just like you. – Said Lucy.

-What? So why are we here? What went wrong? – Asked really confused Aaron. Lucy stood up and she spread her wings.

-I started to teach her some things and she was really happy when she thought she'll be a hero. One night we were attacked by Powers and dark mages which were paid to cover Powers existence. Bella was 10 years old then. We fought really bravely but there were too many of them. They hung me on chains with spell on them, in the centre of huge church, Bella sat on altar she was tied up. She was crying, but she still was brave, she wanted to fight till the end. At first I started arguing with Verchiel, but I grew more and more desperate when I found out what he was up to- he wanted to hill Bella. I begged him, offered I'll do everything if he let Bella go. I even offered my wings. – With that Lucy touched her white wing delicately as if it could break under her touch.

-Your wings? But that's the biggest source of power! Ripping one self's wings out is like death sentence! – Shouted terrified Aaron.

-I know, he also knew. He agreed and Powers ripped my wings out. Thought it was unbearable I hold screams inside me, because of Bella. I send her a small smile, but then Verchiel pierced her heart with sword. He wanted her to die in agony. I started screaming, not from the physical pain, but from mental pain. Once again i failed. Verchiel and his Powers left us there to die. When I finally released myself i crawled to Bella. It was the longest crawl in my existence. So long, so painful, so bloody… Bella was barely alive, but without my power I could do nothing. I pushed remains of my power into her and she woke up. She was in so much pain and was really scared. I convinced her that she'll be okay but she had to take a nap, and I started humming delicate melody to lull her to sleep… - Lucy's pain slowly slipped out of its cold prison to the surface and Aaron noticed.

-Mom… - He whispered.

-… Moment before she closed her eyes for good, Morningstar showed up…- She continued.

-Mom. - Said Aaron and he stood up.

-He wished her sweet dreams and kissed her forehead and she died! – Lucy broke down, Aaron come to her and held her in his embrace as blood tears streamed down her cheeks. – When I woke up Lucifer was holding me and we flew somewhere, I didn't even remember when I fainted. In my arms I clutched Bella's body. I couldn't take it so I screamed!

-Mom! – Shouted Aaron and held her tighter.

-After screaming I repeated Bella's name like a mantra, until I fell unconscious. I slept for week, still holding Bella. When I woke up Morningstar buried her body and took care of my ripped wings. I was mad, I nearly went berserk. I wanted to kill Powers, Verchiel and then Ahew. I started gaining power desperately which destructed me from inside. Morningstar stopped me and ordered to form a team against Powers, I complied and with that Walkers born. – She said and her wings lifted her up to the roof of the cottage. Red moon was full and clearly visible. – Tonight I shall reach my full magical potential for war with Powers and call other Walkers. – With that, magic from her surrounding filled her whole being. Everyone noticed her change of power. She was the most powerful creature ever! Magic from everywhere flew into her! She interlocked her fingers and closed her eyes as if she was about to pray. – Dear Walkers, hear my song and come to fight our last battle! – She said and night air filled with some kind of melody, and then sad and pained voice was added:

_- __My hope is on fire  
My dreams are for sale  
I dance on a wire  
but don't want to fail her_

I walk against the stream  
Fight for what I believe in

_I run towards the end  
Trying not to give up_

While Lucy continued singing her power increased more and more.

_She's lost in the darkness fading away  
I'm still around here screaming her name  
She's haunting my dream world trying to survive  
My heart is frozen I'm losing my mind  
_There red color, which painted Moon, now poured onto Lucy, it looked like she was about to explode.

_Help me, I'm buried alive!  
Buried alive!  
_And then red layerformed red balls, which one by one flew away and disappeared while Lucy continued singing. Fire appeared in her hand.

_I'm burning the bridges  
And there's no return  
_Fire disappeared and Lucy looked at something in front of her but before her was no one and reached her hand to grab that something.

_I'm trying to reach her  
I feel that she yearns  
_But she catch nothing. Strong wind hit her, but she stood steadily and stepped forward.

_I walk against the stream  
Fight from what I believe in  
I run towards the end  
Trying not to give up_

_She's lost in the darkness fading away_  
_I'm still around here screaming her name_  
_She's haunting my dream world trying to survive_  
_My heart is frozen I'm losing my mind_

_Help me, I'm buried alive!_  
_Buried alive!_

_I tried to revive what's already drowned_  
_They think I'm a fool carrying her lies,_  
_Hope is awakened, gave way the mind_  
_'Cause I thought that love won't bind_  
_I cannot revive what's already drowned_  
_She won't come around_

_She's lost in the darkness fading away_  
_I'm still around here screaming her name_  
_She's haunting my dream world trying to survive_  
_My heart is frozen I'm losing my mind_

_Help me, I'm buried alive!_  
_Buried alive!_

With that, last Ball flew and disappeared into air.

Lucy sighed, hid her wings and jumped from the roof.

-They'll soon hear my song and know that battle is near. I think they'll come just in right before battle or sooner. Now it's just a matter of time. – She said and slightly stoked the fire.

-Who are Walkers? – Asked Erza, who first recovered from Lucy's how.

-They are fighters against Powers. Really powerful people. Walker's name is hereditary. I chose Walkers personally, now it's next generation of first chosen. I visited them to see if they are ready, because one day I heard canto in my head and I knew its last sign of future fight. When I look at that now, I think I always got signs before any bigger disaster. But now, I won't fail. – She said clentching her palms into fists.

-What do you mean? – Asked Aaron.

-Before first attack my senses sharpened and I was alert in cause of an attack. Second time I was nervous and a little aggressive. Third time I felt lonely, I felt pain and everything was meaningless. Now I was left alone I was alone, pain was much worse, my body weakened, because wings started to grow up intensively and it couldn't take the whole power which soaked into me. And lastly I heard canto- it was everything I needed.

**End of chapter 6.**

* * *

**Now I want to say what pissed me that much so I updated earlier.  
**

**I received a review saying, that my story is really hard to read because of my bad english. I'M SORRY. Maybe it's because I'm from POLAND. Ya know, Smolensk, vodka, Kamil Stoch, Kopernik, battle about cross in Warsaw, Euro 2012 etc. I'm living in small town, where getting good english teacher is like seeing whale on the desert! Only available on drugs. So as far as I'm now, is my own hard work with little help from my older sister. So don't be surprised about my english. What is more, adding such review as anonymous? Seriously? It's really cowardly. And it's not some professional webside when only people wit exellent english skills can write. Everyone makes mistakes. Before I started writting I myself sometimes wanted to say some users how bad their english is (trust me I read a few stories with terrible english), but I never did and I'm glad, because now I know how hard it is to write something good so everyone can enjoy it. If somebody don't lie my english or story they don't read it or say that is bad story. It depends on points of view, for example, I don't really like stories based on Fairy Tail Ova 1, so... I simply don't read them, if I read them I say I like them, but NEVER says I don't like them, because it's misunderstand by other readers and author. **

**So Dear anonymous coward :)**

**Please write me a story in polish language and I'll judge it. You will see it's not that easy, so help other out with their language problems or shut up and stay anonymous and pay some respect. **

**And one more thing changing the topic. I was asked What would I like to see in Italy if I ever had a chance to go there.**

**So there is one curious question for you all: What would you like to see if you were in Poland? :D**

**That's all I have to say.**

**Bye, bye ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7: The pain I hear in my mind

**Aaaand hellooo again! I'm so sorry it took so long to update this chapter. Stupid exams, stupid universities :/**

**Why some stupid exams will decide when I will go to study? I'm the best in anatomy and genetics and I want to work in ****health service, but on exam in biology I got 3 questions about human from 36 questions! That's not fair! 3**

**Anyway, I'm after polish, math, english, biology, chemistry and oral exam in english. One more to go: oral exam in polish and I can fully enjoy my vacation till October :P**

**At the beggining I'll update quite irregulary, but should stabille with time. I just need to regain my creative vein :D**

**Now to the story :)**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****The pain I hear in my mind.**

Natsu P.O.V

I never knew about that, but I wasn't alone. Aaron also looked like he didn't know about it. She is a whole new person now, but pain which she held was terrible, almost touchable. I felt sick, knowing I added my touch in it. But still I didn't know everything.

-What happened when you formed Walkers? - I really wanted to her a whole story.

-Let's see… I traveled through other dimensions to form Walkers. I never stayed longer than quarter of century in one dimension. I never had place I could call home. – She said and melancholy filled her voice. – One again I met with Morningstar and then he met your mother Aaron. When we found out she had leukemia he tried to stop her illness. But he had to be careful, because Verchiel was still haunting him. He gave your mother 3 wonderful years of life and she was able to give birth to wonderful baby boy. – She said and patted Aaron's head. They chose me as your god mother, but I couldn't spend so much time with you, similar as your father, but we tried to take care of you the best as we managed. Every sleepless night I used to watch over you from afar. Years after you were born I went to other dimension, to this exactly. I met married couple with the same surname as mine. They couldn't have kids so I created memory where I was their daughter, even if it never happened. From Bella's incident I hadn't made any bounds to prevent other disasters so I was alone the whole time. One day I met Igneel, he took me to other dragons. They told me that Verchiel plans to imprison them and use as his slave. – I soaked every information about dragons I could, I had feeling that Lucy knew what happened to the dragons. – We couldn't allow that. We decided to send dragons to other, new world created only for and by dragons. I had to seal door after dragons go to their world. They used their magic and on 7 July X777 year, dragons went to dragon world, for their kids- dragon slayers they disappeared. - She explained, but one thing still bothered me.

- Why they didn't tell us anything? – I asked and she looked at me.

-Verchiel would find you and take information from you with or without your will. He could research your mind already. He didn't find anything so he gave up, because you didn't know anything. It was for your and dragons safety. But when Powers will be destroyed, dragons will come back. – I couldn't help but grin at that, but she didn't smile back. I forgot she couldn't feel anything. – Years later I decided to move on and I met you, Salamander. – Uh, I really don't like the way she calls me. – I never felt happier in my whole existence. You gave me name, home and friends and it didn't cost me anything! – Whoa, whoa, whoa…. I did what?

- I gave you name? – I asked confused.

- Yes, till then I was called as I ordered: Kayla, Janice, Tamara etc, etc. I told you my name is Lucy, that's how Jude and Layla Heartfilia called me. And you called me 'Luce', Script Mage called me 'Lu-chan' and Iron Dragon Slayer called me 'Bunny-girl'. That was all my names that you gave me. Finally I had name. – She said emotionless, but I knew she was happy.

- Well that's good to hear. – I mumbled, because I felt embarrassed and ashamed of myself.

- But I'm Heartfilia, happiness isn't for me. – She admitted and I avoided her gaze.

How can she say something like that? Everyone deserve happiness! She really thinks that all things that happened in her life were because she is who she is? It's ridiculous! They think I'm dense, I just think straight, without looking at smaller things.

Lucy loudly clapped her hands- And that's all about my miserable existence. Now go to sleep it's late already. – She commanded.

- One thing. – Said Aaron. – You said my mother had leukemia. If you knew about this, why didn't you help her? Or heal her? – He asked.

- Aaron, if I wanted people to never die I wouldn't create death. I have to deal with my own creation. But knowing about their mortality humans live life at its fullest. Its treasure, given only once. Your mother lived like that, she didn't regret anything, and she wouldn't change anything in her life.- she said with sadness in her voice.

- I understand. – He responded not fully satisfied and he stood up.

- You see… fortune is one thing I can't control. No one can. You can only choose some path time to time. – She said to Aaron.

- So how do you know what'll happen to you after Day of Wrath? – He asked mockingly.

- I don't know. But I know what I had to do. – She said surely. With that all conversations were cut off.

- Good night, mum. – Said Aaron and looked at us. – Good night everyone. – He said and we responded him.

- Good night Aaron. – Lucy said and he walked in to the house.

- You too, should go and sleep, we'll leave as soon as possible. I think Camael is near. – She said and we walked towards door. No one said 'good night'. When I was about to go in the house I stopped and looked at Lucy. She was looking into fire. She was deeply in thoughts and probably in memories.

- Are you not going to sleep as well? – I asked her.

- I'm waiting for Camael to come and I have to watch over the house in case if something happen. – She answered.

- We can be under attack? – I asked alarmed.

- There is low possibility, but always. But mostly I am waiting for Camael. – She said.

- Okay so good night Lucy. – I said to her.

- Good night Salamander. – She responded and I winced slightly at formalities in her voice and walked into the house.

As soon as I closed the doors I heard scream of pain from a distance. It was the worst scream I've ever heard. I looked around but saw no one, and it wasn't voice of someone I know. I heard it again, this time closer, so it was louder. It was so pained that I felt my heart ache. It was truly horrible.

- You heard that, right? – Asked suddenly someone, standing in the bathroom door. Aaron, he looked confused but he stayed calm.

- I heard screaming but I don't know from where and who screamed. – I said and again heard that scream. Looking at Aaron I knew he heard it too.

- You hear it in your mind, its sign that you made connection with her. – He said and looked at him dumbfounded.

- Her? – I asked simply.

- My mother. – He said. So he means Lucy, but one thing was wrong.

- You are saying that, that was her scream? – I asked and he nodded. – But why I am hearing it in my mind?

- Because it's the way she bears with pain. Remember when I winced as I treated you? – He asked and it was my turn to nod. – I heard her screaming. She is letting her pain out by screaming in her mind if you open your mind and heart for her, you'll hear it. – He explained. I looked at the closed door. Is she really in so much pain? It felt horrible! Her scream was horrible! So much pain, sadness, loneliness… I just wanted to run to her and hug her to comfort her, but I knew it was bad idea. As soon as I'd step out of the house, she would stop her screaming and choke it inside her, and make it more unbearable as it already is.

- Don't worry. She will stop soon. Mum knows I wouldn't get any sleep if she'd continued screaming the whole night. – He said and turned to sink not closing the door so I took advantage of it.

- Are you not worried about her? I mean you and her have that mother-son kind of bound. Don't you want to help her? – I asked him and caught a desperate tone in my voice. He looked at my reflection in the mirror. – Trust me I want. I want it more than peaceful life. Her happiness mean world to me now. When she came for me nearly 7 months ago, she was a whole different person. The happiness she held deep in her heart vanished with her heartbeat. I want to meet that bastard who is responsible for this. – He said and clenched the edge of the sink with his hands. – But I know it won't change anything if I beat him merciless. What I had to do to make her happy is to beat and kill Verchiel and wish that'll bring her happiness back. – He said strongly and I looked away. When his words melted in my head, without saying a word I went into the room I shared with my team. For the last time that night I heard Lucy scream in my mind and then a melody of a lullaby filled the room. It made me sleepier. I lied on my bed and looked through open window listening to that delicate melody.

- I think you should kill me along with Verchiel. – I said to no one particular as sleep come to me.

Normal P.O.V

Four mages were waked up due to sunlight in their room and birds singing. They felt fresh and relaxed. After dressing up, they walked into kitchen when talks were heard. Beside the table sat Aaron eating his breakfast. Lucy sitting on the kitchen counter and she talked with an unknown for mages man, through opened window.

The man was well-built; he wore weird clothes, as if he was from other dimension. His expression was serious and he had smart look in his eyes. He was chatting with Lucy while eating some chips. Mages guessed that's Aaron's mentor. They welcomed each other and after introducing themselves to Camael, mages sat to eat their breakfast. Aaron ate his breakfast and joined the conversation between his mother and mentor. After everybody ate their food Team Natsu prepared to travel back to the guild. Lucy said good bye to Camael and Aaron. She gave Aaron tons of hints before they departure. Mages thanked Aaron for his care and then they set off.

They had over 2 hours of walking to reach Dobie Village where mages had been taken into forest in carriage. From Dobie Village they had one day trip to Daisy Town, where they had to take a 4 hours ride by train to Magnolia.

Lucy carefully observed their surrounding, as she awaited an attack. But in other hand she looked like she was greatly in thoughts and she didn't talk to anyone. _'As if someone would talk with her' _that's what she thought. She didn't know about change which began in boys.

They reached Dobie Village and stayed there only to eat something, before walking towards Daisy Town.

When sun started to set down, they decided to call it for a day and set up a camping. Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lisanna set up their tents while Lucy set up a fire.

- Will we take shifts guarding our camp in the night? – Asked Erza.

- You don't have to. I'll stay on guard all night. – Said Lucy.

-Are you sure? Won't you be tired the next day? – Asked Gray.

- I won't. I don't need to sleep, like I don't need to eat, drink, breath or resting. – She said.

- But don't you want sometimes go and just sleep? – Asked curiously Lisanna. Team Natsu sat down around the campfire and made themselves diner.

- It's not as I don't have needs. Of course probably I could feel thirst, hunger and exhausting, but since it's not causing me any damage I just shrug it off and move on. What is more, whenever I close my eyes and try to sleep I see Bella and the day she died. It's enough reason for me to not sleep. Although there were time when I could sleep and I loved it, but it'll never come back. – She said and threw woods into fire. Mages understood that memories of Aaron's older sister was hard for Lucy so in their state of "hating" Lucy they found enough mercy to not press on it.

- Okay, if you don't mind I'll go sleep I feel tired. – Said Erza to unload the tension and she stood up and moved to her tent. – Good night. – She added and they responded her with the same.

- Are you ready for your daily share of purify Miss Strauss? – Asked Lucy and they were slightly taken aback by her formalities.

- Ummm…. Yeah I am. – She said. Lucy nodded and moved behind her. Meanwhile she purified her Gray said good night and went into his tent. Natsu stayed for 5 more minutes, but when he was sure Lisanna will be alright and she is in good hands he also went into his and Lisanna's tent, but instead of going to sleep, he fell in deep thoughts for more than 20 minutes, he even didn't noticed Lisanna crawling into their tent.

Natsu P.O.V

I didn't notice Lisanna until she poked me with her finger on arm. I come back from my thoughts and looked at her. She smiled at me and I saw it thanks to my dragon eyes. But I didn't respond with the same.

- You finished? – I asked and she nodded.

- Yes, Lucy said that spell tries to fight her purification, so she'll do it shorter but more often. – She said.

- I see… how are you feeling? – I asked and I could swear I heard a moan of pain.

- I feel better with every next purification. But at the same time I feel guilty and a little uneasy. Lucy said that I should solve it when we will back at the guild. – I just nodded in response. Then I heard whimper of pain. Lucy, I was sure of it.

- Go to sleep. We have all day of walking tomorrow. – I said and patted the place next to me, while I crawled out of tent. Lisanna did as I told her and didn't ask or say anything.

When I was out, I again heard that whimper and scent of the blood hit my sensitive nostrils. Second later my eyes lied on Lucy. She was laying on her right side. She was looking at the fire dully and her bandaged up right arm gripped her neck on the left side where blood flowed freely out, soaking her bandage completely. She was breathing hard, but stayed still. I would lie if I said I didn't panic a bit. I walked over to her and sat before her at her hips high. Her sight never left the fire.

- Are you ok? – I asked looking at her through the corner of my eyes.

- I did better, but I'm fine. – She answered calmly, but in my mind I heard her moan in pain.

- You don't look fine to me. – I said.

- I know, but I'll be okay in few minutes. – She said and I didn't know what to say suddenly. She broke the silence.

- Salamander… - She said quietly, but I cut her off.

- Call me by my name; I feel as I'm in front of an enemy now, when you call me like that. – I said it half joking, but she responded me with silence. I knew she was serious. She thought that I consider her as an enemy. No good.

- Dragneel. – It wasn't what I expected from her, but at least it wasn't that awkward now.

- Yes?

- I feel tired. – I quickly turned to look at her. It wasn't her blood losing, because it nearly stopped. I looked into her eyes and saw answer. She had bags under her eyes and her gaze that I considered as a dull, in reality was filled with pain, longing and really great and mental exhaustion. What was the worst wasn't pain, but her longing. She longed for something she already lost and probably it'll be never returned to her.

- So why don't you take a rest? You can go and sleep you know? – I said not letting her go out of my sight. I played dumb, because she already explained she doesn't want to sleep, but I wanted her to say more about her tiredness, so I did that.

- I already told you. I don't need sleep and I don't want to. And I'm not physically tired. I'm tired…of this all, my existence… - She said quietly.

Her words sounded as they were said by suicide and when her arm dropped from her neck (blood stopped flowing out) I felt as I must cheer her up. I looked again at fire making up my speech in my mind.

- You're really strong, ya know? You went through so much and you can't stop now. You're Aaron's mother; hang on so you'll see your son happy. You want to see him happy, right? – I tried my hardest to cheer her up, even a little.

- I would die for his happiness. – She said strongly.

- Exactly. So hang on, I have feeling that you'll also be happy when he will be. – I added. Sad smile flashed for a second on her face and her answer wasn't the one I was looking for.

- Thank you.

- No problem. But why did you tell me that? I mean, it didn't bother me or something, but… - I couldn't explain that and she seemed to notice.

- We used to be friends. We could tell everything to one another, and you always keep secrets. I don't really care if you tell somebody. I just had to talk to somebody, who isn't mixed in all this mess. – She said and I felt like something kicked me right in the guts. 'We used to' huh? I guess its truth, I felt responsible for piece of her pain. I think I'll make profits from that moment. It's our first conversation since… I have no idea how long I hadn't talked with her.

- I assure you, I won't tell anybody. - I tried to sound cheerful, but her mood got me too. – But… what if I said I'm sorry for everything that happened… you know… long ago? – I didn't know how long she was out of the guild so I couldn't describe time perfectly! I admitted that Ice Princess was right. We had done some awful things to her, truthfully without a reason. I knew I messed up the most and there is no way to come back to the way we were before, but at least I wanted her to know, that I'm sorry and I don't hate her, not anymore.

- I'd say that I forgive you. – She said and I almost twisted my neck, while turning to look at her. That's it? No yelling? No screaming or shouting or beating or not forgiving me? Nothing?

- Your really mean that? – I asked in disbelief.

- Yes, I mean why wouldn't I? It's not like you could do anything about it. I should apologize to causing so much trouble. – She said and sat up beside me, still looking into fire. Flame mirrored in her eyes. I swear, I never saw anything or anybody more beautiful than her. Even thought that once cheerful face was now expressionless, it was still beautiful.

I lifted my hand and laid it on her shoulder to comfort her as she was deep in her thoughts. I gripped her shoulder lightly but she didn't notice. Then it hit me. She didn't feel it. She didn't feel me touching her. If I wanted to gain her attention I had to hurt her. No anymore. I hurt her way more too much to do it. I took my hand off, brushing it delicately on her forearm. No reaction and her skin were really cold, even in front of blazing flame. I felt powerless in front of her now.

- Say… did it hurt when your spell broke? – I didn't want to know but I had to.

- Thousands of years through every level of pain didn't break it. So it must be REALLY great now, mustn't it? – She said calmly.

But I wasn't calm. I was broken. She had a point. It survived through thousands of years but was broken just in couple of months. I wanted to cry when I thought that my once best friend was now as emotional as rag doll, and it was my fault. Well maybe it wasn't completely only my own fault, but I was her best friend! Best friends' stands for each other! Not opposite! I didn't know how to talk to her without hurting her.

- Dragneel… Do you think I can bring peace to world and end this war with Verchiel once for good? – She asked and with one brush of her hand clouds moved uncovering starry night sky.

- I'm sure of it. You can and you will do it. I believe in you. – I answered right away and she looked at me in amazement and then at night sky.

- I always wanted everything best for what I created- happiness, peace and prosperity, but everything i did, was opposite to that. – She said and I saw that something clicked in her eyes. – I was the cause of so many deaths and helped to bring millions of children to this world, but still I didn't do anything for whole world. – The words flew out of her mouth and if she hadn't any control over it. – That massacre, dragons escape, other massacre and Bella's death. Seriously, I'm the worst thing that happened to this world ever. I should vanish as soon as possible. – She said and tear roll down her cheek. And then next, and next, and it slowly turned into a waterfall. In that moment I lost it. I couldn't hold myself anymore.

**End of chapter 7.**


	9. Chapter 8: Lost guild mark

**Hellooooo! ^.^**

**I'm back! Sadly I'm updating later as I planed but some things happened. Well that is life,ne? Anyway here is new chapter.**

**And to answer next anonymous review: No, it's not cross-over, even if it seems so. I'm just not good in creating my own characters so I used already created characters. In that moment I am not planning to give any of that characters more than 2 or 3 lines of speech. The other reason I used them is for readers! It easier to find characters in the internet by knowing their names and from which manga or anime they are from, than imagining them. That's all I had to say.**

**Now to the story :)**

**Read & enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:Lost guild mark.**

(Still Natsu P.O.V)

I gripped her shoulders and smashed her against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her protectively to shield her from everything in this world. I just wanted to be one with her so I could protect her with everything I got. I ran my hand up and down her back to soothe her. She was cold, as if I hugged a rock or ice sculpture. Even though I raised my body temperature she didn't seem any warmer. I was powerless.

- How does it feel? – She asked quietly.

-Hmmm? - I asked stupidly, not letting her go even for an inch.

-Holding me. I don't remember the last time when somebody hugged me or I did that. And as you know, I can't feel anything. So tell me, how does it feel? - She asked and I felt her hand on my back.

-I feel complete, it's good to have you in my arms, but your cold body frightens me. Also I feel ashamed and guilty, because it's my fault you are like this now.- I said gritting my teeth.

-I told you, didn't I? It's not your fault. I would be left alone in that or other way. - She said against my chest.

-It doesn't change the fact that it caused you so much pain. You lost so many, because of stupid fate and that coming battle you mentioned earlier. Your heart stopped beating because of it and we had our touch in it. I think it's only natural to at least apologize. - I reasoned tightening my grip around her. She didn't argue back, this time she only clenched my shirt on my back in her hands. Comfortable silence fell between us. I didn't care about time or anything else- I was holding her and feeling of emptiness disappeared, nothing else mattered.

-You should let me go. - She said quietly. I tensed by hearing it.

-Why? - I asked and wished that my voice didn't sound as desperate as I thought it sounded.

-My body is one of a vampire if it comes to body temperature. I know that I'm as cold as stone and I'll suck your body heat up. - She said, but I felt her hands tightening on my back. She didn't want to let me go, but she had to.

-But I'm a fire mage, remember? My body heat is much higher than ordinary human. – I argued back.

-It doesn't matter; I'll suck everything up, leaving you completely cold, while I'll not get any warmer. – Lucy said.

-I don't care. – I said, because I really didn't care.

-But I do. - She said and pushed me gently at her arms length. – Beside you have a girlfriend; it's not right that you're holding other girls than her. – She added and untangled my arms from her back.

I was shocked. Not because of what she said (even if she had a point in it), but because of what she did. With which easiness she pushed me away. I, Natsu Dragneel, was pushed by a girl if I was mad from a paper! That's how strong she is now.

My arms dropped at my sides and heavy sigh escaped my lips because I couldn't do anything.

-Alright, alright. You won. – I said in defeat.

Hesitantly I saw her reach her hand out to me. I was surprised but sat still and allowed her to do what she was doing.

Then she placed her hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

-Good boy. - She whispered and I looked up at her, but quickly dropped my gaze to the side when I saw how hard it was for her to form her lips into something resembled to a smile. But then again that gesture felt familiar. Awfully familiar, but I couldn't pit-point why.

I looked from the corner of my eye seeing her retreating arm. I saw soaked in her own blood bandage on her arm. I grabbed her hand and inspected it closely.

- I think you should change it. – I said and started to unwrap her bandage myself not waiting for her allowance, because I was craving to touch her. I started to gently unwrap her arm revealing more and more of her skin. With revealing more of skin the more of long scar was revealed.

-I knew that Archons' spell will leave a scar, but I never thought it'll be so big. - She said while clenching and unclenching her fist and observing how the scar moved. When I reached her wrist she abruptly stopped my hand I looked up at her quizzically. She gave me a serious look.

- I don't think you want to see this. – Lucy explained.

- Is there something worse than that? – I asked with light laughter. She still looked at me seriously with light laughter. She still looked at me seriously.

-But I warned you. – She mumbled and releases her hold on my hand and looked everywhere but me.

I smiled lightly- her weirdness didn't change a bit.

How wrong I was.

Unwrapping the whole bandage I threw it into fire and looked back at her arm to search for any bleeding cuts, but I found none. My gaze fell on her palm, precisely on the back of her hand.

_**Authors Warning! Sensitive readers shouldn't read that! That describe can make you feel slightly uncomfortable!**_

There was a huge scar, nearly as big to cover all her palm. It looked like a piece of her skin was cut out, but at the bottom of her fingers it was definitely ripped. Like somebody was too impatient to cut the skin… or was in pain. I looked at Lucy but her eyes were shut and her lower lip was slightly trembling. Why would she rip her own skin? Was there something wrong with her hand? I'm sure she is right-handed so she couldn't use her right hand to do anything – working, fighting, and writing her novel. Did she have something on her hand she had to get rid of? Her hands were always clean! I searched in my memory for some clue; however something might have happened when she left Fairy Tail. Yes, guild! She had a Fairy Tail's guild mark on her hand! Was it her left hand? I looked at her left hand but there was nothing, then back at her right hand, the one with scar… The scar was nearly as big as her fist… as big as our guild mark….

. . .

SHE RIPPED HER GUILD MARK?!

_**All save now! ^.^**_

I held her hand in both of mine as if it was the most fragile and delicate thing in the whole universe, while looking at her face. Lucy's eyes were still shut tightly. I gulped nervously and I felt my hand trembling so I slightly tightened my hold on her hand, still afraid it'll break under more pressure.

-I couldn't come back to Magnolia and ask about removing the guild mark. - She said suddenly.

-Couldn't you just cover it? – I whispered not sure if I could talk louder.

-It could be easily removed, by an accident. It would be bad for the guild and me if somebody saw me and reported it to Magic Council, then to Fairy Tail's guild master. I couldn't risk the option that you'll go after me, it would be too dangerous. I had to remove it permanently by myself. - She explained and looked at me and I saw emotions in them: sadness, fear and of course pain.

-So you did it to protect us? - I asked uncertainly.

-Don't get so cocky. I don't care about your small group of people. I care about whole humanity and life itself. If you would het in my way now, who know, maybe my whole hard work over 200 years would go in vain. I couldn't allow it. - She said sternly, I let a note about guild go, because it wasn't time or place or anything to make a fuss over that.

I dropped my gaze on her hand again still in shock. An image of her showing me her pink guild mark on her hand with excitement in her eyes, flashed in my mind.

"_I don't know why I brought you with me in the first place!" _another image flashed in my head, with so much anger was in that hateful words that left my mouth.

Gently I laid her hand on her lap and abruptly stood up. I fisted my hair and then moved my hand up and down my face, while pacing back and forth around the fire place. I wanted to scream, roar, cry, shout, but I couldn't. It wasn't fair. She bottled up so much pain inside of her, so I should do the same and stay strong even if I wasn't. While pacing I saw as Lucy bandaged her hand again. I think she just didn't like to look at it.

-You are incredible, you know Dragneel? - She said suddenly, catching me by surprise. I sent her quizzical look. - I'm walking on this ground and other dimensions for so, so, so long. I met so many different people, but I never met someone like you. Physically strong, strong-willed, while simple-minded, loyal to a fault; you would give up last piece of yourself for your nakama and to protect what is important to you and what you believe in. you're pure, no evil can be near you. – She said looking intensively at me and I felt my cheeks heat up a little. – I cannot explain this, but you're much stronger than you imagined. In one word you are unique, just like your hair color. - I looked away, because of embarrassment. I felt like I was praised by my mother.

-You're living life at its fullest, but you should look up at future sometimes. Your carelessness about future consequences of yours present actions may cause tragedy for you or/and people you love. - She added.

I grunted 'thanks' and 'ok', but still looked everywhere but her.

-You should go and sleep. You will be tired tomorrow and your motion sickness will kick you stronger. – She commanded.

-Yes, mother. - I couldn't help myself to say that. – Good night, Lucy. – I added, ruffling her hair on my way back to tent.

-Good night. - She said simply.

I crawled back into the tent and saw Lisanna already asleep. Normally I'd hug her, but I couldn't, it wouldn't feel right if I did it. I lied beside her on my side, my back facing hers. In reality I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to stay with Lucy.

I sighed heavily and heard a scream of pain in my mind and then a delicate melody from the other night, filling the night's air. While melody lulled me to sleep, Lucy's screaming of pain pulled me from sleep's embrace every time.

That night was going to be a hell.

Normal P.O.V

Next day, when mages woke up and ate breakfast, they prepared to set off to Daisy Town.

They walked in silence, suffocated by a presence of the Creator.

After few hours of walking they reached their destination and took off the train to Magnolia.

Natsu as always got sick and no one could get him feel better, until Lucy materialized some pills in her hand.

-Here, swallow it. I don't know if you'll feel better, but you can always try. – She said handing him the pills, but since he was too sick, she had to place them in his hand and direct it to his mouth by herself.

Natsu swallowed bitter pills and after couple of minutes he felt better and run off to find some food.

After 4 hours they reached Magnolia, and went straight to the guild. They set off to the guild in slow pace, for Lucy to catch every change during her absence. But she didn't pay attention to her surrounding; she looked forward and went forward. She didn't even steal a single glance at her old apartment when they passed by Strawberry Street.

Lucy P.O.V

I knew what they were doing and I didn't like it. I don't want to remember this place nor make new memories, because it's bringing me more pain remembering how happy I was back there.

When we reached the guild Natsu kicked the doors open.

-We're back! - He yelled and some of their guild mates greeted them. I stayed outside the guild and restrained my magical power to not get suspicious. I gestured Lisanna to come to me so I could give her hers daily portion of purification. She sat on a bench while I was standing with my back to guild's main doors and I held my one hand above her back and other above her chest. I wanted to try something else in order to fasten the purification.

I was too preoccupied with my work so I didn't hear approaching steps. Next action happened in the flash.

-Hey, Lis, why are yo- I heard sweet voice of Mirajane and as I turned my head a little I saw her charging at me with her Satan Soul's form and with battle cry on her lips, then I was sent flying at the nearest wall, crushing into the guild's building and suddenly I felt suffocated and cried in pain. From then, everything was living hell for me.

**End of chapter 8.**


	10. Chapter 9: Red layer of spell

**Hello there! :D**

**I'm faster this time, ne? It's thanks to my free time XD **

**I assume that everyone saw Fairy Tail chapter 332 and 334 :) And I'm wondering if someone had thoughts smilar to mines. In Fairy Tail chapter 332 Atlas Flame, said that Igneel is King of Flame Dragons, sooooo if Natsu is Igneel's son and Igneel is king it makes Natsu a prince, right? I think so :D And in that cause I don't see a problem why Natsu and Lucy wouldn't be together. HE is a prince and a dragon! 2 in 1, what else is needed? I think nothing :P **

**And talking about Fairy Tail chapter 334 I'm worried about Gray :( I hope he doesn't die, it would be horrible. I hope that wasn't him, but his ice clone or something. Anyway, I will find out on Firdayand I can't wait.**

**About my new chapter, what to say? The same as usual :)**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Red layer of spell.**

Natsu P.O.V

I Heard loud Rush and looked up from my plate to see what happened. I saw Lucy breaking through the wall and landing on the floor crushing couple of furniture, with Mirajane not far from her in her Satan Soul form, charging at unmoving Lucy.

-Mira-nee! – I heard Lisanna call for her older sister from the outside of the building.

I pushed my plate away and sprinted towards Lucy as I heard her agonizing scream of pain.

-Mira, stop it! – I yelled and made a fire wall between the predator and her pray. Soon Erza, Lisanna and Ice Cube joined me against Mirajane, but to our surprise whole guild took Mira's side.

-Step away, Natsu! She tried to hurt Lisanna! – She hissed and attacked me. I fought back, while Erza and Popsicle attacked her. I turned towards Lucy when Lisanna tried to explain the whole incident to Mira and the others.

-Lucy! You okay? Answer me! – I shouted at her. She was lying on the floor with her hands around her neck. It looked like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes were fully opened but unfocused at least she was conscious. I reached forward my hand and grabbed her forearm gently, but when she shouted I retreated immediately. I saw a slight burn on her forearm when I touched her. Dumbfounded I didn't register that Ice Princess approached me.

-What the fuck are you doing Flame head?! – He shouted and reached for Lucy to lay her on her back instead of her side. She screamed again and we saw that where he touched, her skin was frozen. We looked at each other not sure what to do.

-Guys, look up! – Shouted Lisanna but it was too late. Droy's plants wrapped around Lucy's ankles and neck, drawing blood from them and lifting her high in the air, while she continued screaming. To my terror I saw Gajeel jumping up and transforming his right arm into metal pillar and giving Lucy a hard punch into her stomach, sending her back to floor, and forming a small crater near the entrance.

Popsicle took care of Droy while I beat a shit of Gajeel. I was infuriated so beating him was just a matter of minutes.

-Did you all lose your minds bastards?! Shut the fuck up and listen to Lisanna, then you'll all know that she was helping her! – I roared getting everybody's attention.

-Is it true Lisanna? – Asked Mira.

-YES! I tried to tell you that but you all ignored me! – She shouted. – She was healing me!

-You are sick Lisanna-san? – Asked Wendy.

-That's long story. – She said red from anger.

Everyone's eyes fell on Lucy; she was actually trying to crawl out of the guild. Her form was screaming 'STOP! I can't take it anymore!' after few 'steps' she fell to the ground and moved her hands to her neck again.

-Lucy! – Team Natsu sprinted forward to her. Erza grabbed her shoulder, but got a painful groan from the girl and when she recoiled her hand she saw that she left a bleeding cut on her shoulder.

I didn't know what was happening, but ours touches only hurt her and seeing her holding her neck I saw blood flowing from between her fingers and I realized that she couldn't breathe. I acted on instincts, all knowledge I gained about her vanished from my head at this moment, because I was afraid she was going to die. We couldn't touch her and we didn't know what to do to help her. I don't know why but I felt that if I bring her out of the building she will be fine. Not taking longer to think it over, I grabbed a Fairy Tail's tapestry and laid it in front of Lucy head.

-Try and crawl a little on it! - I commanded her, because I knew by her eyes she was conscious. After ten agonizing seconds she reached her one hand out, stained in blood and gripped the material and pushed herself a little, she did it with her other hand as well. When half of her body was on tapestry, I grabbed the other end and pulled her out of the guild. Outside she let out a raspy breath and rolled on her back.

Team Natsu gathered beside her, we were all worried. She was pale, her cuts were bleeding and burned and frozen skin didn't help either. The worst was her slashed throat, but she was healing fast, the cut she got from Erza disappeared within minutes.

-What's this? – Asked someone. We looked at direction of the voice and saw our guild mates standing in front of the door, behind a red layer of… spell?

-It's spell, don't you think so Freed? – Asked Levy.

-Indeed. And I must say a powerful one, but it's against the curser. - Said Freed eyeing the spell.

-What do you mean? – Asked Erza confused.

-That kind of spell usually cause everyone who cross it experience pain, interior and from other people, even if they don't want to. It can be simple touch. But that spell causes only the curser to feel this way. – He explained.

It was weird, spell which works against its curser. From what we saw, Lucy was the curser.

-Did you cast that? – I asked looking down at her.

She mouthed a silent yes.

-For what you did it? Remove it, now! - Shouted Popsicle. I laid my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Meanwhile Lucy sat up and with much difficulty said:

-No.

Speaking was difficult for her, so she didn't speak this loud again. Instead she stood up facing every of our guild mates while they neared her. But I stood in front of her, shielding Lucy from everyone with flaming hands.

-I dare you to take another step forward. – I growled at hem and watched as they all halted to a stop.

I turned to Lucy and lifted her in my arms, she didn't protest.

-Gray, Erza! Make sure no one will follow us! – I said sending my nakama a glare. Erza and Ice Princess nodded and also glared at them. I felt something patting my chest lightly. I looked down at Lucy and had to strain my hearing to hear her.

-Lisanna… comes…t...too. - She mumbled weakly. I simply nodded at her request.

-Oi, Lisanna! You're coming with us! - I said and she ran to my side as we made our way to my house.

All they way there Lucy was making strange noises. I couldn't tell if she was simply breathing or did she tried to speak. I also didn't know why she asked Lisanna to come as well. I guess she is only being weird. I seated Lucy on my coach, leaving her with Lisanna, while I went to find some medications and first aid kit, just in case.

I heard a surprise gasp and as fast as I could I moved back to my living room. Lisanna sat on the floor with her back towards Lucy, while she, and guess what? Yep, PURIFIED HER!

Did that Creator of ours lost her minds? She was badly injured for Mavis sake! She couldn't breathe properly let alone move around! What a stubborn Creator.

Lisanna had her head bowed down in shame. As if she could change her mind.

-You're weirder than usual. You are barely breathing and instead of concentrate on healing yourself, you are spending your power to heal others! – I snarled at her behavior.

-I'll heal sooner or later; Lisanna in other hand can't heal by herself. – She whispered really softly, but her voice was better than before.

-Your case is much more urgent than hers, ya know? – I asked mockingly, because her behavior wasn't funny or weird anymore, it was absurd! Even for me.

-You couldn't be more wrong. Corruption in Lisanna heart can be activated any time. Who know what kind of disaster it will bring. Beside I don't plan on dying before Day of Wrath. And are you saying that your girlfriend's health is less important than some unfamiliar girl's health? - She said and I was speechless.

I wonder how Aaron deals with her.

Normal P.O.V

After Lucy ended her purification, Lisanna excused herself from Natsu's house to go to guild and explain everything along with Gray and Erza. Natsu and Lucy were left alone.

-I have few questions to ask you. – Said Natsu as he shoved a pile of trashes of his coffee table and sat down on it.

-They call me woman-response. Ask. – She said covering her eyes.

-Why Lisanna wasn't blessed? – That was the first question Natsu asked.

-I hadn't had enough time to bless her. – She responded not looking at him.

-So how long takes you to bless someone? - Natsu asked tiling his head a little.

-Usually month or so. Blessing whole guild took me little more than a year. - She responded uncovering her eyes.

-I see… So will you bless her after purification? – Questioned Dragon slayer.

-I'm adding blessing in my purification, because of that the whole healing is processing faster, and I'll leave you alone as soon as possible to not bother you more. – Lucy answered and winced as her hand touched her throat.

-This will leave a mark. – She mumbled under her nose, but fire mage caught it.

-It wouldn't if you didn't cast that spell. - She growled.

-I had to.

-What for?

-To not come back. – She said and started coughing harshly. Natsu rushed to the kitchen and filled the glass with water and ran back to his living room. He handed Lucy the glass and she nodded thanking him as she gulped everything down in one go. Blonde handed him the glass back and he set it down beside him on the coffee table. Natsu returned his attention to Lucy waiting for her further explanation. When she hadn't start talking, he started.

-I still don't understand.

-I knew that I would try and come back in that form or another. I also knew that wouldn't be good for you all, I would cause more disaster. Also once a fallen loses his Aerie he cannot come back, even if he wants.

-What's Aerie?

-Aerie is something like a paradise or fallen. We're at ease in there; we feel safe, comfortable and loved. When we lost it, its hell for ours existence, even though our bodies crave it.

-So Fairy Tail was your Aerie? - Natsu asked then gulped a huge lump in his throat when she nodded.

-So you can't walk in Fairy Tail without us hurting you?

-You don't even have to touch me. Walking and staying inside Fairy Tail's building in enough to hurt me. – She responded and looked over her body. Next she got up to a sitting position. She rubbed her injured neck and then stood up.

-Let's go back. We have to explain whole incident along with yours team mates to your nakama. – She said and turned to the door, but Natsu's hand on her wrist sopped her.

-Last questions: Why didn't you dodge Mira's attack? Why didn't you protect yourself or attacked back?- He asked looking her deep into eyes, but found nothing after person he used to know.

-I was too catching up in my purification and I didn't notice her. When I did it was too late. I didn't attack back because I couldn't attack innocent human, maybe not directly but you are my creation too, even if you aren't first humans. If I attacked her, it' be like parent hurt his own child. And the reason why I didn't protect myself from her was that I was thrown into the guild and because of the spell I was powerless. – She said calmly answering each of his questions.

Natsu let these information sink into his brain for few moments. He then tugged her towards the door and let go of her wrist.

-Lets' go to the guild. - He said and the two exited Dragneel's house.

For the first time in his life, Natsu wasn't enthusiastic about going to his beloved guild, which was his home.

**End of chapter 9.**


	11. Chapter 10: Source of guilt

**Hi! I updated this chapter as fast as I could and started to write next chapter ^^ **

**I don't have much to say, nothing happened so I'm boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored. All I have to do is writting, reading and doing some housewrok. Honestly, I'm booooooooooooooooooored to death. Oh, I almost forgot! I'm giving you clue what the next chapter will be about, because I plan to name it " Break up" :]**

**Read & enjoy!**

**Till next time!^^**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Source of guilt.**

Still Normal P.O.V

On their way to the guild, Natsu observed Lucy. He admitted, she was quite a sight. She fully recovered, but her voice didn't return, yet. Natsu felt attached to her. He didn't notice it before but now he saw it, she was proud. Nut not only that, in her pose he saw something… godly.

She was walking in a steady pace and with such a grace, that he hadn't saw in anybody. It was like she was floating, like a leaf carried by the wind. She was an integral part of the world, she belonged there. Beautiful. He watched her till they reached the guild, thinking how natural and pure her beauty is.

Everyone was discussing inside. They saw Erza, Gray and Lisanna standing face to face to the whole guild. Natsu went straight to them, but after ten or so steps he noticed that Lucy was no longer beside him. He turned to see Lucy standing a step before an entrance.

'Ah, she can't get inside' reminded Natsu himself.

Dragon slayer approached his nakama alone taking his team's side. The guild mates in front of his team had sadness and guilt written all over their faces, while bowing them in shame, some were sobbing quietly.

Everyone noticed Natsu and before any of his team mates asked everyone's question, crying voice spoke:

-Where- Asked Mira before sob shook her whole body and she could continue- Where is Lucy?

Natsu didn't say anything, he only turned around to the doors, there guild saw Lucy standing, looking at them.

-She refused to take off the spell so she can't get inside. - He said calmly, as if he accepted that fact, but everyone knew there was no thing.

-Did she say why? - Asked Gray.

-The same as always. – He replied clenching his fists.

-Excuse me that I want to protect you all. – Lucy said from the entrance. She would shout, but her vocal cords were damaged and she just couldn't. Fortunately her voice was enough loud, for Natsu to catch it.

-We can take care of ourselves, as you well know, we can fight back! – Shouted Natsu, stepping closer to her and the guild followed him to hear their conversation.

-It's not your fight this time, it is fight over you. – Lucy said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

-Why over us? Did we do something bad? – Asked fearfully Levy.

Creator shook her head- No, of course not. It's just classical fight between evil and good to save the world. But this time it's a little twisted, angels are evil and fallen are good, Script Mage. – She explained and Levy shuddered form her explanation or her formalities, neither of them could tell.

-It's Day of Wrath, isn't it? – It was more like a statement than a question coming from Natsu.

Lucy nodded- It is.

-What are two talking about?! – shouted very frustrated Erza.

Lucy and Natsu looked each other deep in the eyes, they both knew, but others weren't so well informed as these two.

-Day of Wrath, the final battle between angels and fallen. Winner takes all. Winner will be the master of live and death. If angels win, it's better if you commit suicide (**A/N: In any view I AM NOT PROMOTING SUICIDE. THIS IS FACT WAS CREATED FOR FICTION'S NEEDS!**), you don't want to live when angels take over the world. It will be a hell on earth. When we, fallen, win angels will vanish from this world and maybe from whole universe, if Morningstar will agree to my plan, angels will come to their original place, if not they will be killed. – She said not dropping her sight from Natsu's eyes, which stayed serious through her speech.

Hushed conversations washed over the guild. They didn't know exactly what she meant by her words, but that must be really serious.

-So what should we do now? – Asked Mirajane.

-You will do nothing; just go back to your daily life, because like I have said, it's not your fight. I, Aaron and Walkers will take care of it. – She said looking up at the sky.

-How long will you stay? – Asked Master Makarov stepping in front of Lucy.

-I'll stay as long as I end Miss Strauss purification. – She responded.

-When will you stay? – He asked again.

-It doesn't matter. Don't feel bothered by my presence, I promise I'll leave as soon as possible. – She said and guilt washed over everyone's hearts.

-I didn't mean it like that. I just care about you; you're our nakama after all. – He smiled at her.

-I'm not. I'm not a member of the guild anymore. – She said calmly. Natsu didn't like when that conversation was going.

-I don't remember removing the mark from your hand. – Said Makarov frowning.

-Master. – Said seriously Natsu shaking his head, as if saying to not ask further.

Makarov nodded and went back into guild hall, then into his office. The other guild members slowly went back to what were they doing.

Lucy turned around and head somewhere away from the guild after saying:

-I'll see you tomorrow Miss Strauss, in front of the guild. – She said and Lisanna nodded.

-Where are you going? – Shouted Gray.

-Somewhere. – She said simply and just vanished the four of them stayed there for a while and then went inside the guild.

Lisanna P.O.V ** (A/N: WOW, that's new XD)**

I'm feeling guilty. So incredibly guilty and sad. I was confused, because I didn't know why! I don't know with whom I should even talk about it.

Lucy won't help me, because she doesn't have emotions. Natsu… is Natsu. Mira-nee? I don't know if she would understand my feelings either.

Master! That's it!

I quickly moved to Master's office and knocked. After hearing 'Come in' I opened the door and moved inside, closing them after me. He looked at me form his chair. It was obvious he wasn't working, because he wasn't even against his desk. In the moment I stepped inside his office, he turned his chair away from the window.

-Lisanna? What's the matter? – He asked, but he wasn't surprised by my presence in his office.

-I want to talk with you, Master. I have problem and I don't know what exactly it is and how to solve it. – I said sitting on the chair in front of Master Makarov's desk. Master hopped from his place and on the desk, then walked across it and sat on the edge facing me. He looked me straight in the eyes, trying to find what is bothering me. He saw I was troubled so his voice turned gently and fatherly while we were talking.

-So what's the matter?

-I don't know exactly. It's just I feel guilty, and as if something was my fault, but I don't remember doing anything like that. I… I feel like I hurt someone. – I said pouring my heart out.

-tell me more about it. When exactly it has started? – Asked Master with concern.

-When Lucy started her purification on me, so it was three days ago. It was as if she unlocked those feelings within me. They were inside me and with her purification it showed up. – I explained exactly as I felt.

-So you are saying, those emotions were inside you before Lucy's purification and you didn't feel it before? – He asked curiously.

-Yeah, Lucy said that something might happened in the past and caused me to feel guilty but because of the spell I didn't feel it before. She also said it might go away with purification, but sadly it only worsened. – I said looking down at my laced fingers.

-What spell?

-It was casted on me a month ago or so. Lucy said this is Archons spell. I don't know exactly what she meant but because of that my heart was corrupted. – I explained, because maybe then Master will find the cause of my feelings.

-I see. Well you should be thankful to your team mate, who chose that mission, so you could met Lucy and received help from her. – Smiled Master to how well everything went. I twisted the hem of my shirt between my fingers.

-Actually, it was me who chose that mission. – I said quietly, but giggled lightly. Silent fell between us, while Master eyed me.

-I think I know the source of yours guilty feelings. I'm not sure if it's correct, it's just old man's guessing. – He said after silence which lasted for all eternity for me.

-Please tell me Master! Maybe that is it! If not maybe it'll lead me somewhere! – I begged.

-I think it's because of Lucy. – He said simply, my eyes went wide.

-Wha? - I didn't know what to say, I was speechless.

-Let me finish. I think you feel guilty, because with your return, you took everything that Lucy gained while being Fairy Tail's member: her place by the bar, her place in our hearts and her place in Team Natsu. – Master said and I felt how tears threatened to come out and I think Master saw it too, because he quickly added. - I'm not judging or blaming you I'm just saying what I noticed. When you and Natsu got together everything worsened. I saw change in you and Natsu, which intensified a month ago, even Mira, noticed it. If it was because of the spell, Natsu was affected by it as well. But to my point, I don't know if you knew but Natsu and Lucy were best of friends. It was Natsu who brought her to the guild. Seeing them going on their first job I knew they needed each other. – He said and I was confused by his revelations.

-Needed? – I asked stupidly.

-Yes, Natsu need someone sane and responsible by his side, while Lucy needed someone who would be there for her and love her. Love, this is what Lucy always lacked. – He said looking at the door as if expecting them to open any moment.

-But she is a Creator. – I responded. Funny, it sounded as if I tried to fight his arguments back.

-Knowing that she is a Creator, made you love her? – He asked and I shook my head.

-Be a immortal Creator, made her feel lonely. She expanded love among us all, but not received it in return. Maybe she was loved for a short time period, but I don't think she was ever TRULY and DISINTERESTEDLY loved. I think you knew about Natsu's and Lucy's friendship in your heart, right? – He asked and finally I understood. He was right, I took Lucy's place and separated her from Natsu, who she needed the most. That's the source of my guilt, I feel it! I've done so many terrible things to her without intention. I nodded and hid my face in my hands.

-Don't blame yourself. I don't think Lucy blame you. If she does, she wouldn't do so much for you. No one blame you, we all did horrible things to her. Yesterday will not be called again. Personally I don't know how to make up it for her. – He sighed and looked down.

-You are right, Master. It's the source of my problems. Now I have to think about solution. You were a great help Master. Thank you so much! – I said and hugged the tiny man and then excused myself from his office and went to the guild bar. My sister served me apple juice and went to take orders from other members.

While sipping at my juice I scanned the guild. Nothing was wrong, everyone were doing, what they daily do. But somehow it was awkward, it wasn't the same. Erza hesitantly ate her cake, Juvia stalking were somehow forced, Levy held her book without interest and I noticed that reading took her longer than usual. Even Elfman-nii shouting 'manly' things were without his usual energy. Then I spotted Natsu, he sat beside the open doors. I noticed the longing look in his eyes. I think her really hoped that Lucy will walk through them anytime and everything will come back to what it used to be like. I also noticed sadness, because he knew that wouldn't happen.

I started thinking: Are we really happy together? At first yes, we were happy, laughing, all touchy and lovely-dovey. After sometime we lost our spark and when we reunited with Lucy everything vanished. To be sincere, I expected it to happen sooner or later. I want to know more about Natsu and Lucy and who will be better source of information than one of them?!

I set down my empty glass and walked over the pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

-Hey Natsu! Could you go with me somewhere? - I asked politely. He looked at me and asked- Where?

-To Lucy's old apartment. – I said and saw how his eyes widened.

-Why would you want to go there? – He asked narrowing his eyes.

-I want to check on something. – I responded. He looked at me then at open doors and then sighed. –Alright, let's go. – He said and we set out to Lucy's apartment, which I have no clue where it is.

**End of chapter 10**


	12. Chapter 11: Break up

**Hello again! Sorry for a late update. I hadn't time to typ this chapter into computer sooner.**

**While writting this chapter I noticed that Natsu is a little OOC. I think it's my imagination's faul. I wrote him as I wished he would be. I also added a extra character in the middle of the story as a note, because I couldn't help myself from doing that, but don't think I own this character :P**

**I think that NaLi fans (who already hate me) will hate me more because of this chapter, but I expect a happy shouts from NaLu fans! :D**

**I hadn't started writting chapter 12, so I have no idea how much time will it take me to write it and then type it into computer.**

**Read & Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Break up**

Normal P.O.V.

Two mages walked beside the riverbank. Lisanna was two steps behind him, because she had no idea where Lucy lived. Natsu walked beside small wall separating pavement and river; he did it on purpose, because he didn't want Lisanna to hop on it and remaind him of Lucy. They walked in silence, not holding hands. Finally Lisanna spoke:

-Where is Happy? I hadn't seen him since we arrived. – She said confused.

-Happy is in Fairy Hills, because he got special permission. Wendy said he ate too much fishes without checking them, three days ago and now he has upset stomach. Charle stayed with him to keep him company, while Wendy went for some medicament to the guild. – Said Natsu with concern in his voice.

-Oh, when will he recover? – Asked Lisanna feeling sympathy for little neko.

-Wendy said, that he have to stay for 2 or 3 more days, before I can pick him up. Even then he can't eat fishes. – Responded Natsu feeling sorry for his partner as well.

-Poor Happy. – Said Lisanna quietly. That'll be hell for the feline.

-We are here. – Said Natsu suddenly halting to a stop.

-Huh? – Asked puzzled Take Over mage.

-Lucy's apartment. – He explained and hoped to the window and took a look inside. – It looks like no one live here. There are still her things. – He added and pushed the window open. He got inside and gestured for Lisanna to come as well. She transformed her arms into bird's wings and flew herself to the window and got inside.

Everything there were clean and neat, excluding a layer of dust that covered the room- this was evidence that no one was there for a while or since Lucy's departure.

Natsu looked around inhaling a faint scent of the person who used to live here. He spotted a pile of papers neatly lying on the desk. He approached it and saw the novel Lucy was working at. He delicately traced his fingers on the paper, as if he feared, that he would accidentally set it on fire. He turned around and headed to the bed and sat down on the mattress and scanned the room soaked with multiply memories of him and blond girl. Sighing he crawled on the bed, till he could lean his back against the wall. Natsu get out one of Lucy's pillows from under the blanket and set it against his chest, wrapped his arms around the pillow and brought his legs to his chest. He inhaled deeply, feeling the soothing fragrance that is so _Lucy_, calming his body. Finally he relaxed; it felt like ages since he last felt like that! Even thought she wasn't there for a long time, the scent that lingered in the air and on her things, still made him feel at ease, secure and totally at home.

-Why you wanted to come here? – He asked coming back from his little paradise. Lisanna thought, he looked like a teenage girl with heart problems.

-I just wanted to find more about Lucy. What kind of person she used to be. – She said and sat on the bed, scanning the room with interest.

-She was kind, funny, weird, she loved books, she also wrote a novel on her own and she was pure hearted. She also used to laugh and smile a lot with us. – He said somehow sadly. – On top of that she was my best friend and partner.

-She was your partner? – She asked surprised looking at him over her shoulder. She thought that Happy was his only partner; even her, his girlfriend wasn't claimed as his partner by him!

Natsu nodded. – She was. She was the best partner I could ask for, save Happy of course. We were… compatible, I think.

Now Lisanna fully turned towards him. – Master said that you two needed each other. That you needed her sane and responsible side. – She said.

Natsu took a deep breath inhaling Lucy's scent before answering. – I did. Master is the first who put that in words, thought. I really needed it. – He said and banged his head against the wall and groaned. – Screw it! I still do!

-Where did you guys become partners? – She asked curiously.

-Shortly after she joined the guild. Two days after we rescued Macao; I came to her place to ask her to join me on a mission. I guess me and Happy tricked her a little, because we needed a blond haired maid. – He chuckled remembering Lucy's face when she realized she was tricked. Lisanna was speechless. Natsu couldn't even remember their first date, but he remembered when he went on his first mission with Lucy. But she wasn't jealous. – But she came with us; she was greedy for her rent's money. If I remember correctly, I still have her maid uniform somewhere in my house.- He continued.

-You really were best friends, huh? – She said absentmindedly.

-We were the best of best friends! Lucy was really patient with me, even if I sometimes received one of her famous 'Lucy's kick'. She knew how to calm me down. She always took care of me and Happy. We always barged into her apartment through her window uninvited, slept in her bed, used her bathroom or ate all of her food. Sometimes she shouted at us and threw us out of her house, but most of times she let us stay even though she complied about it. We liked her house and liked to spend time with her so we trespassed a lot. Even though she was displeased, I knew she liked us to be there so she wouldn't feel lonely. Even if we did so many things to piss her off, she never locked her window, so we could get inside; in her bed always were extra pillow for me and yellow blanket in the bed's feet for Happy, whenever we decided to sleep over. – Said Natsu and pushed the blanket to the side uncovering perfectly folded yellow blanket, lying under a pillow. Natsu chuckled once again and laid blanket over these items in its place. – In her fridge always were fish for Happy and my favorite's snacks and fire foods. –Added and reached his hand out to grab a framed photo from the bedside cabinet beside the bed.

It was a picture taken by Reedus of him and Lucy as they returned from one of their missions. They were smiling- Natsu was grinning while Lucy smiled happily. Natsu had his arm throw around Lucy's shoulders, bringing her to his side, while the blonde held Happy in her arms, as Reedus took the picture. They all had small scratches on their bodies, but they were happy.

While looking at the photo, Natsu noticed a tinny bit of pink dusting Lucy's cheeks. He frowned a bit. – I guess I never give a thought about her little gestures of kindness or thanked her. – He said tracing blonde girl's cheek with the pad of his index finger. – Why didn't I notice how important she was to me before? – He asked and Lisanna wasn't sure if he asked her or himself. He let out a pained laugh putting the photo back on the bedside cabinet. – I guess I really am an idiot. I betrayed her.

-Betrayed? You? – Lisanna was really confused. In this apartment, Natsu opened his heart for her.

-You saw her. It's not the Lucy I knew before. She is a whole different person now. While sitting in the guild a moment ago I started thinking, about her true character. If her actions since I met her to when she left was all fake or was it true but destroyed by us and her, let's call it 'destiny'. – He said with faraway look on his face and before Lisanna could ask, he continued. – I think it was true I mean she has terrible past, but I believe she smiled and acted as herself. She sees herself as a mother of the world so every good parent should smile for the sake of their children, at least I think so. – He said hesitantly.

-You sound really mature, Natsu. – Said Lisanna and surprised Dragon Slayer lifted his head in her direction.

-Really? I didn't notice. Even though, thanks. – He rubbed the back of his head. – Anyway, when I reached that conclusion I felt worse if it's possible.

-You really cared so much for her? – Lisanna never knew so much about Natsu's and Lucy's bond, her guilt doubled.

-Of course. We were really close. She could calm me down and I protected her. I was for action, she was for thinking. Even if I was thankful for what she did I guess I never thanked her properly. – He was ashamed of himself, that's for sure.

-Did you two do a lot of missions? – Lisanna felt like a Rune Knight during investigation, asking so many questions.

-Yeah, I lost count of them! When she was in good mood, we changed out a lot, not only in the guild. There were weeks when I hadn't been in my house even once, because I and Happy slept in her apartment.

-You loved her, didn't you? – She asked and silence was her response and little did she know that she'll receive a proper answer an hour later.

Hearing that question Natsu stilled. At first he wanted to decline, but he knew that wouldn't be right. Did he love her? He wasn't sure, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't deny that his heart skipped a beat. He wanted a clear answer, not only to respond Lisanna, but also himself. And he decided to get it there, in Lucy's old apartment.

He stood up from his spot and walked around the apartment. Everything was on its usual place – her clothes, books, and letters for her 'mother'. He reached her dressing table. Natsu remembered all moments when she sat in front of it. She did her hair, added accessories and make-up on her face. But she never sat there only to look at herself, she wasn't vain. He pulled one of the drawers out, to spot a pair of earrings. These were Lucy's favorite, pink and heart-shaped. He lifted them a bit too carefully, so one of them slipped from his fingers and disappeared in the hole in the wooden floor. Natsu fell to his knees with groan and proceeded to take the earring out, Lisanna come to his aid.

Suddenly the floorboard moved, they looked at each other surprised and Natsu lifted the floorboard further. They gasped at the sigh before them. It was like a treasure trunk! But contents of this hole, was more precious than regular trunk.

Because, it was filled with memories.

Natsu P.O.V.

How come I didn't notice this hide before? It looks like it was there, I don't know… since forever! Just look at the contents!

There is everything!

Lucy gathered every memory of her time in Fairy Tail. While I gathered mementos from missions, she had mementos of her life as a guild member. Pictures, requests, gifts, magazines, clothes, photos, souvenirs, even mug's piece!

-What's this? – Asked confused Lisanna.

-Memories. - I gasped shocked. – That's Lucy's memories of Fairy Tail.

-How do you know? – She asked.

I reached out my hand and grabbed what looks like a piece of a turquoise crystal, but in reality it was ice.

-It's from out first S-class mission. It looks like a crystal, but its ice. A demon was trapped inside it.

-You did S-class mission?!- She was beyond shocked and I chuckled.

-Yeah. Happy helped me to steal one. That was fun! - I exclaimed, and then I spotted a piece of metal pillar.

-That one if from the time when Phantom Lord Guild attacked. Gajeel destroyed our guild's building. – I pointed at another rock. – This one is from Tower of Heaven; we went there to save Erza. – I pointed thing after thing. – Mug piece, souvenirs from festivals, random pictures, wristband I gave her. – I was amazed by how many things she stored in there. If I still had any doubt about her true self, they vanished now.

-What's this? – Asked Lisanna and picked up a small brown box, with flames on it.

-I don't know, it's my first time seeing this hole, though. Let's open it and find out! – I said excited, Lisanna pushed the golden bolt from its place and opened the box.

And then, air left my lungs, my head went dizzy and my heart was ready to burst. **(Gregory House Note: It should be curable, but someone called this sickness love and now I have no job. Not that I care.)**

Pictures.

There were pictures that fit in perfectly and these were unique pictures. They included only me, Lucy and Happy. No one more. There also were pictures of single person or two of us three.

I took the contents of the box out and laid it on my lap. I blinked few times making sure it's not a dream before starting to look through them. Most of the pictures were… weird. It looked like Lucy drew them, for example one showed me while running with my back to Lucy, pulling her along by her wrist. Other showed me and Happy running to the beach. I noticed pictures drew by Reedus or when I just knew someone was drawing me, the rest of pictures were drawn from Lucy's point of view. There were even pictures of me while battling! No one could take them only witnesses, of course not during a battle. Someone draw them after battles. Only Lucy was beside me during most of fights. It has to be her.

I was touched by her actions also remembering her words from before.

Flashback

_-You are incredible, you know Dragneel? I'm walking on this ground and other dimensions for so, so, so long. I met so many different people, but I never met someone like you. Physically strong, strong-willed, while simple-minded, loyal to a fault; you would give up last piece of yourself for your nakama and to protect what is important to you and what you believe in. You're pure, no evil can be near you. In one word you are unique, just like your hair color._

End of flashback

She cared so much, not only for us, guild but especially for me. Maybe I was as much important to her as she was to me.

-Lis, when you mentioned that Gramps said I and Lucy needed each other, you only said what I needed from her. Tell me what Lucy needed from me in Gramps opinion? – I asked, needing one last confirmation.

-He said that she needed someone who will be there for her and love her. – She said nervously looking at me then at pictures on my lap and repeated the action.

Her answer was enough. Well I wasn't sure about Lucy's feelings, but now I knew that I was important to her and more than nakama. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice my vision becoming to blur.

-Natsu? – My girlfriend asked with concern as I furiously wiped the tears before they fell from my eyes, with the back of my hands.

In reality, I wanted to cry, because now I had noticed HOW damn much Lucy meant to me… how much I loved her.

-I did. – I mumbled, confusing Lisanna even more. – I'm answering your question. I loved her.

Lisanna P.O.V.

-I did. – Said Natsu, and I was more confused than before. - I'm answering your question. I loved her.

I wasn't surprised, I expected it. But I felt as if he hasn't told me the truth. I took a deep breath before continue.

-Natsu, look at me and answer my question truthfully. – I said seriously as he looked me straight in the eyes. – I asked if you loved her, but I meant it also in present tense. Do you love her? - I asked and he immediately looked down at pictures on his lap, tracing them with his fingers.

-I do.

I sighed in relief, feeling the whole guilt vanish from my body.

-Natsu?

-Yes?

-Let's break up.

**End of chapter 11. **


	13. Chapter 12: What's in your heart?

**Hi. It took me so much time to write this chapter. I had small writer block :/ Sadly I think it's the worst chapter so far, but I hope someone will read it though :)**

**Read & enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: What's in your heart?**

Lisanna P.O.V

Now everything is over. Natsu and I officially broke up. There won't be any guild mates screaming 'NaLi!' whenever we kiss, hug or simply hold hands. It's over now, but I am not sad or depressed. Truthfully, it's opposite. I feel great! Relieved and without any guilt in me. I think we weren't destined to be with each other.

But back to reality, Natsu hasn't spoken since I mentioned break up. He stilled for a second or two, and then began to put the pictures back inside the box.

-Are you really okay with it? – He asked suspiciously, but didn't lift his eyes on me.

-Yes, definitely. If I wasn't I wouldn't bring it up, would I? – I said and he nodded signalizing that he understood.

Natsu put the box inside the hole and laid floorboard over it.

-Good. I thought about doing the same thing. – He stood up and helped me back to my own two feet. Then he tugged me forward so I felt into his arms as he wrapped them around my back. I did the same with my arms around him. He squeezed me gently and whispered:

-I'm sorry. Really. And… thank you… a lot. – With that he pulled from our embrace and exited Lucy's apartment through the window and left me alone in Creator's old house. I smiled to myself.

-You're welcome. – I whispered to no present Dragon Slayer and exited the apartment the same way as my ex-boyfriend.

Natsu P.O.V

I don't know what to do now. I mean, I could go to the guild and start a fight with Gray or Laxus , because I noticed he had come back from his S-class mission. That bastard.

But Lisanna could come back as well and thing will be awkward for us and I think I would meet the wrath of Lisanna's older sibling. Not that I'm afraid of Elfman or Mirajane… Maybe Mirajane, because she can be scary time to time… But definitely not Elfman!

But c'mon! We broke up in peace! We didn't shout or argue with each other! Totally friendly break up. If breaking up can be friendly. They shouldn't be mad at me! Besides, it wasn't me who broke up with her. SHE broke up with ME. Wow. I'm so lame. Great Salamander, dumped by a girl. I should be one breaking up with girls 'cause I'm so awesome! Anyway if I and Lisanna explain everything properly to the guild I might be still alive tomorrow. That should be good. I still have to find Igneel.

_Processing…_

…_.._

…_.._

…

_._

_Processing complete. _

Wait! I KNOW WHERE HE IS!

Well maybe NOT exactly. I know where he is but I don't know where this 'where' is!

Argh! It's stupid! Let's start from the beginning.

Igneel is in some kind of 'Dragon World', buuuuuuuut… I don't know where. It. IS! Now, that sounds much better.

Lucy should know where it is and how I can get there.

I stopped in my track.

Lucy…

I was so deep in my thoughts and hadn't noticed that my feet dragged me to the park. The one with Sakura tree, which I dag for Lucy so she could see it bloom, when she was sick. Suddenly I wanted to find that tree.

It didn't take me long to get to the tree. During my five minutes of slow walk my thoughts wondered to Lucy. I thought about everything I said to Lisanna in Lucy's apartment. Was everything I said true? I hadn't had control over what I said. It just flew out of my mouth! So it was true, right? If I couldn't control my words, it means it comes from my heart, right?

Yes, that was true.

I reached the tree and sat under it. I looked around me noticing people and things that normally I wouldn't care about. But this time everything seemed so interesting and so much easier that my life and problems.

I sighed heavily. – I really do love her. – I said to no one particular.

-Of course you do. If you didn't, you two wouldn't be a couple. – Said someone and I jumped in my place. I knew that voice.

-Lucy? Where are you? – I asked, looking around and trying to spot that woman.

-Over there. – Said her emotionless voice. – Look up.

I did as I was told and spotted the blond haired girl, located on one of the bigger branches.

I could talk hours about her beauty in my mind, but I wanted to talk with her and I was afraid that thinking could take me too much time.

-I wasn't talking about Lisanna. – I mumbled.

-Oh, problems in paradise? – She asked.

-Something like that. Actually we broke up. – I explained gaining her full attention.

-That's pretty serious. You want to talk about it? – I'm pretty sure that she would be concerned about my situation if she could.

-Nah, there isn't a thing to talk about. Simple, we lost our spark. – I tried to brush that topic before it leads to something I would regret.

-It's even weirder. You two were so in love with each other. And trust me as a side observer your love were true and as a Creator I can say that true love never dies. – She said going deeper in this topic.

-Maybe we weren't truly in love? – I asked irritably. Why does she want to know all of this?!

-I can't surely interpret your feeling. Although if it wasn't true love it wouldn't be attr- I cut her out jumping on the branch and trapping her head between my hands which I braced on the tree behind her head.

-Can you cut it out?! We broke up! We both wanted it! Maybe we were in love or we were just attracted! Whatever it was, it vanished and won't come back! – I screamed and then added breathlessly. – Why do you want me and Lisanna to be together so badly?

-I want you to be happy. That's all. – She said calmly and I release her from my trap.

-You want everyone to be happy, I know it already. – I said angrily.

-No... I meant it in a different way… - She said every so quietly.

-Wha…? – I whispered when I saw her hiding her face away from me.

Lucy P.O.V

He doesn't understand. Honestly, I don't understand it completely myself. It's confusing me. These feelings have been written all over my body until my heart stopped. Even if I don't feel much now, I remember some things, feelings etc. I remember feelings I had for that mage. I know that if my heart would still beat, my feelings for him would be the same. But now, I can only remember them and think what it'd be like if I could be able to love. Love, that's what I thought whenever I saw him, heard, touched, talked to or someone mentioned him.

My time with him was wonderful, I never felt this way before. I thought that in the moment my heart did its first beat I was the most alive. But it was nothing compared to time spend with this Dragon Slayer. I hadn't had the time to think about being alive, I just lived!

I meant it when I said he is incredible and unique. Inside him an incredible power is sleeping, waiting for its awakening when the time is right. Sadly, I don't have enough time to discover it.

I felt my hands being moved away from my face and I was face to face with this pink haired mage. His charcoal colored eyes were searching further explanation to my surprising words.

-What do you mean by 'different way'? – He asked with a little hint of desperation in his voice.

-I meant it in two different ways. First you were my nakama so naturally I wanted you two and the whole guild to be happy like _happy_. Second I wanted you, Dragneel, to be happy. Back then it was one of my top priorities. – I answered calmly.

He stepped away from me, heatedly shaking his head.

-No… no, please. Don't say more. – He begged as if I hurt him.

-Okay, I'm sorry. – I did as I was told.

-You have nothing to be sorry for. – He said scratching the back of his head and looking away. – It's just, I felt that if I hear more I'll feel guiltier and do something stupid.

-I told you before. I don't blame any of you so you don't have to seek for forgiveness or feel guilty. That. Had. To. Happen. End of the story. Don't feel guilty; it's a waste of your time. If you have too much free time we can spare, but without magic. – I proposed. This topic turned to be uncomfortable for the two of us.

He grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically while his eyes shone with excitation.

-Yosh! I'm all fired up! – He shouted and jumped down from the tree.

Maybe I can't feel much, but I still know what will cheer him up.

**End of Chapter 12.**


End file.
